Tendencies of the Traitorous Heart
by Iceeybabe89
Summary: Harry Potter's life couldnt be better! He was a powerful wizard, had the girls drooling over him at Hogswarts and his arch nemesis seems to have disappeared. But nothing is as it seems, especially when Voldemont decides to send his daughter to school....
1. Ch 1 The Journey Begins

Tendencies of the Traitorous Heart~ Ch.1 The Journey Begins  
  
Hello! This is my first fanfic, so be fair in your reviews! I welcome flames but only constructive flames! This chapter allows you to come to understand the characters and I don't own any of the characters or places known in Harry Potter. I only own my characters Gisela Gringles and Nicole Riddle. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
  
* The first six chapters or so will be the background or the history of how Nicole gets to Hogswarts and the life Harry Potter leads so read on and enjoy and make sure to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Summary of the story~ Nicole Riddle has lived a live of evil and cruelty but then she is finally allowed to escape the darkness but the only problem is that to stay out of the darkness she must follow her father's plans or die. And this plan contains Harry Potter who might be the key to open Nicole's guarded and hidden heart but will Harry want to? Read and find out if love can conquer all or if the darkness will always succeed in its plans of destruction!  
  
In the dark and desolate woods of St. Ives in England, Nicole Riddle sat at the window seat of her small containing bedroom on the second floor of the 4 bedroom townhouse. This enchanted house created an illusion to the naked eye, making the house portray itself just like the rest of the background. In which to all, both muggles and magical beings alike, was nothing but a black void that was never touched by light or the wonderful life of the world. While on her bare and uncomfortable seat, she pondered if maybe in a past life she had been an evil entity, who had destroyed many helpless lives. Therefore the maker of all decided that she deserved to go through hell, just like her supposed victims had been through. Not that she ever felt pity for herself anymore, any emotion had been brutally sucked from her existence at the tender age of 7, now any thought that went through her conscience was never tainted by those traitorous subliminal tendencies, as her father eloquently put it. Her thoughts were only governed by scientific and academic deductions. The view out of her hole in the wall gave any spectator a first eye view of darkness, twisting and overlapping itself in a display of pure malevolence and evil, but to Nicole it was the scenery that she had been staring at for her entire 15 ½ years of living. In her personal opinion her 2 by 2 feet window was the only outlet to the world beyond her desolate and grueling existence that would ever be, so, she would protect its essence and purpose with her dying breath.  
  
Nicole understood to others this seemed a bit drastic and to one who had tasted the forbidden fruit of light and life it would be, but to one who only ever consumed the bitter poison of darkness understood to the empth degree. ~Oh well at least this summer I might actually get to go into the light...feel its warmth. If father follows through. ~ Just then Liguawana, the house elf, bounded into the room, distracting Nicole from her thoughts.  
  
"Good mornin' mistress. Did you sleep good? Oh sorry mistress, Liguawana so stupid, you never sleep well. All those dreams!" Liguawana's monologue floated past Nicole's ears while Liguawana was making the bed.  
  
"More like nightmares" mumbled Nicole under her breath. "What?" Liguawana asked when not answered, she continued her monologue, "Your father told Liguawana to have mistress ready by 8:00 tonight. He wants to talk to you!"  
  
~I wonder what he wants. Probably to tell me that the summer has been canceled and that more training needs to be acquired by the dark lord's offspring. Ha! Like that blighter of an heir knows a damn about anything and he is supposed to know more than me!~ Nicole thought, while she watched Liguawana close the door and again insert the magical charm that deterred her from ever leaving the room. Without the special password that changed every time her father visited, she was eternally condemned to the prison she now resided in. ~Does he truthfully expect me to ever try to leave after the last time I tried to escape?~ Nicole contemplated, shuddering with the hazy memories.  
  
~The summer of Nicole's 7th birthday~  
  
~I can escape, mommy told me I could, she said run and I will be safe.~ the young Nicole repeated to herself as she ran away from the townhouse trying to give herself courage as she kept tripping over logs and falling into holes in the dark abyss. She could hear her father's furious roars in the background, ordering them to find her alive so that he would have the pleasure of killing her. ~Oh, what have I done! No, mommy promised I would be safe if I kept on running. She loves me! She would never lie to me~ Nicole's young mind wailed. Unfortunately, Nicole's young mother Natasha Chesoquv, a Russian witch, was quite mentally deranged. Hence, she told her daughter to run, all in the name of having the cruel satisfaction of seeing the core of all her problems brutally murdered, finally allowing her to die.  
  
Natasha had lived the life of luxury her whole existence, but then that fateful day came to pass where her father had given her over to the dark lord as a wife. Thus, enabling the advancement of his own ranking in the inner circles of the dark master's society. Her life as she knew it, had changed, she was the wife of a monster, the Russian belle, was reduced to the ultimate evil's slave.  
  
So she acquiesced to all of his wishes in the hope that he wouldn't torture her, because even though she was a witch, she was very weak when it came to magic. Natasha's real strength was her beauty, with her cornflower blond hair that ran down to her waist and her huge light blue eyes that all men felt as if they drowned into. Also, her hourglass figure gave her the image of the perfect Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. After only four months of marriage, Natasha had tried suicide seven times, without luck. Then the worst thing that could ever happened, did in fact happen, Natasha became pregnant. Now, many thought this could not be so because the dark lord was more wraith than human, so, they concluded it wasn't his own. The dark lord, however, knew it was his and was filled with glee, the only glee any true disciple of evil could be filed with, malicious.  
  
During the whole pregnancy Natasha had to be restrained to the bed, both by magic and physical powers unknown to the common realm. The overwhelming shadow of threat that loomed within Natasha's mind was a constant reminder of the burden the child was proving to be. She could die. To the evil master's great satisfaction, both mother and child survived the birthing but when the unfortunate slave relayed the sex of the child, the master's eyes filled with rage that none had ever seen. It was a girl! The rage of the child's sex in the master's eyes soon turned to cold calculation and then to triumph, but the slave never got to the master's change for he had already been killed for relaying the sex.  
  
~Even though, I only married that troll of a witch was for a male heir, a female fits perfectly to my plans. Even though I will love to torture that harpy woman by calling her daughter Nicole, her mother's name, just to remind of what she has lost. Also, she will not be able to kill herself until I give permission and that won't be until that child becomes attached to her pitiful mother! ~ The dark lord wickedly conjured in his dark and twisted mind.  
  
Therefore, for the last seven years of Nicole life had been filled with occasional visits by her dark father in the townhouse and the daily visits to her mother's room in which could either be the most wonderful time in the precious child's day or the most hurtful depending on Natasha's state of mind and mood was. That morning Natasha's mind and mood was filled with both cold calculation and cruel glee that finally she would be able to escape her horrendous prison called life. Natasha's mind had left her in the second year of Nicole's life, not that the lose improved or altered Natasha's point of view or feelings of Nicole; she hated her daughter with every fiber of her being. She was the reason that thing ever married her in the first place to get an heir, fortunately after having Nicole, Natasha was never able to conceive again so he had left her alone. Now though, he wanted me to live for another just to make sure Nicole was attached enough to her mother. Natasha shuddered while thinking herself the mother of that devil spawn! ~No a year was too long! I will die now! And I know just the way~  
  
That one thought started the ongoing struggle of Nicole's running as fast as her little sickly legs could take her but that was not fast enough. Far before she could even gather enough breath to continue and then to scream she was being carted off towards the townhouse by a hooded minion of her father's.  
  
"Here she is my lord!" the minion stated as he bowed in front of her father.  
  
"Good take her inside and bring down my wife also. I will receive them in the parlor!" the menacing voice of her father's declared.  
  
~The present~  
  
Nicole's whole body shivered at the thought of the horrific events that occurred in that parlor even though she couldn't remember exactly what happened, in the recesses of her mind though it was buried in every excruciating detail. The one detail she did recollect though was that Voldermont killed her mother. Even though when she was conscious, Nicole couldn't deal with the horror, in slumber her mind tried to understand these traumatic events and as a result Nicole's devastating nightmares happened. Nicole was lucky in the aspect that she could not remember the nightmare once she woke up. Her nightmares although did not help her feel any better about life, they just made it worse, for she was never able to sleep a good night's sleep. As Nicole was deciding what her attitude to her father must be, Luguawana decided to show up with the one luxury in all of Nicole's life, her muggle magazine. Teen Life was her one savior, her only true door to the outside world that wasn't encased in the peripheral view of her bedroom window. Luguawana proceeded up to Nicole and gave her the magazine and again left Nicole to her own devices.  
  
Opening the first page, Nicole was again struck by how much different her physical appearance differed with the muggles in the magazine. As she stared at the woman with the perfect face and body, Nicole couldn't help but think about how much she lacked in compare. Her skin was the shade of an almost transparent white not the creamy brown which she thought people called a tan.  
  
~But one can only get a tan if one is in the sun! ~ Nicole thought flippantly. Even though she had never been in the sun in truth, Nicole would always daydream about how it must feel-warm and comforting, and how it must look- a great ball of fire with the coloration of yellows, reds and gold.  
  
~ God what I would give just to feel the sun's warmth on my skin.~ Continuing on her analysis of how much she was lacking she could not but compare her sickly body shape compared to the womanly curves of the goddess on the page. Even though Nicole never thought it would be possible for her to look anything like the woman on the page, she was actually a very beautiful young woman. With her shoulder length, wavy brown hair and greenish -blue eyes, she could have rivaled her mother with some sun, exercise and better nutrition. Needless to say in her predicament it never looked like she was ever going to get the chance of being a beauty.  
  
"Nicole, I never thought you actually would degrade yourself to actually reading a muggle magazine!" came the withery and slimy greeting from her doorway. Quickly looking up from her magazine, she was always amazed by the pure evil that radiated from her father with his pasty white skin that was pure freezing to the touch and his evil and hypnotic red, glowing eyes.  
  
"Voldermont, what do I owe the great pleasure of your company!" Nicole cold and sarcastic voice floated back to her father in its sultry and timbre natural tone.  
  
"You know you never cease to amaze with your lack of fear for me, even the greatest tremble at the mere mention of my name!" was Voldermont's amused reply.  
  
"Humph we both know that I have felt no emotion since my seventh year and also you seem to always seem to forget that I have been tortured by you since I was born so that really dwindles the fear factor!" Nicole replied in a non-chalant tone.  
  
"Yes I will give you credit, if you were a man, you would be my perfect heir with your high pain tolerance and no care attitude!" Voldermont mused.  
  
"But we both know that even you the great and powerful Voldermont couldn't change the sex I was born with even though I could have surgery you never liked making something it wasn't!" Nicole pushed.  
  
"DO NOT ANGER ME!" Voldermont bellowed that the whole townhouse shook. Nicole though didn't even flinch,  
  
"So again why are you here?"  
  
"Impatient aren't we. Well I have decided that you will be leaving this house tomorrow and will be transferred to one of my subordinate's home on the Mediterranean. So be packed." Voldermont replied still fascinated by how even he could not read any emotions of his daughter while she had in place her cool facade. Nicole on the other hand, even as her cold façade was in place, was on the inside jumping with happiness to be finally able to leave this cold dungeon that she had lived her life in. Now she was leaving!!!  
  
"Why?" Nicole asked puzzled by Voldermont's plan that constituted of her having to leave his made up prison.  
  
"In due time, you will know your place in my plans until then don't ask any questions. For the next 4 months you will work on becoming that woman in the picture, you will strive to be beautiful to most men's eyes. If you accomplish this then we will continue with the plan, if you can't perform this meager feat then I will torture you till you beg for death and then I will have the immense pleasure of killing you. Do we understand each other?" Voldermont asked in a menacing whisper.  
  
"Yes we do" Nicole replied non-pulsed by Voldermont's threat. Nothing could dampen her spirits! She was going to be free! She was going to feel the sun! She was going to see LIFE! Even if that meant dying in the end, it was all worth it!  
  
~Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry- December of the 5th Year~  
  
"Hermione, must you always study? I mean bloody hell; the OWLS aren't till next year!" Ron Weasley wailed at one of his best friends and his girlfriend of the last 6 months.  
  
~Well if she won't leave to go with Harry and me to Hogsmeade to have fun then I will just have to bring someone else. Maybe Lavender! ~ Ron mischievously thought.  
  
"Oh, Ronie!" Lavender wailed from the entrance of the common room of the Gryffindor house. It was know to all that after Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley was one of the most attractive blokes at Hogwarts. With his lanky yet muscular frame of 6'2'', his wonderful carrot top head and warm chocolaty eyes, he was a terror to most girl's heart especially women that loved a sense of humor! Hence girls were chasing after him even if he did have a girlfriend!  
  
~ Perfect timing Lavender! Let the games begin! ~ Ron chuckled to himself. Hearing Lavender's wail from the entrance calling for her boyfriend, Hermione Grainger's head whipped up at a record speed. Hermione, herself, was a catch for most boys with her slight 5'8 hourglass figure, open brown eyes that showed all of the emotions that ever went through her head, and her slightly fuzzy brown hair that fell to her middle back. Even though she wasn't the conventional beauty, her looks had a certain appeal all of their own. Most men though were scared off by how smart and cunning she was, her brains, however, never seemed to ever scare of Ron or Harry, annoy maybe, but never scare!  
  
~What does that watering pot want with my boyfriend! ~ Hermione aggressively pondered.  
  
"Oh Ronie, I heard that you were going to Hogsmeade and I was hoping since you were already heading that way then maybe I could come to keep Harry and you company! Since I do believe I would be funnier than a book!" Lavender sultry tones stated but at the end that held a malicious edge just for Hermione.  
  
"Oh don't worry Lavender, Ron and Harry will be perfectly entertained by this book. Don't worry that little vacant head of yours for one more second; it might cause an extreme migraine! And if you ever call my boyfriend Ronie again I will love the pleasure of causing you that migraine!" Hermione cheerful voice floated into everyone ears of hearing distance but you would have to be deaf not to hear the underlying threat.  
  
"Well I never! Humph!" Lavender replied red faced as she stomped up to the 5th year girls dormitories.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant Hermione, did you see her face!" Ron wailed while rolling on the ground with laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was anything but amused, she knew that Ron purposefully allowed Lavender to offer "her services" just so she would come with them to Hogsmeade.  
  
~I was going to go anyway but no this idiot decides to again create a tiff between a girl and me! And this one is my roommate! OoooooHHH! ~ Hermione furiously decided.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if you ever use those under hand tactics again I swear you will be going through the rest of the year with no girlfriend and no best friend. Do we understand one another?" Hermione's clipped tones stated as they broke through Ron's laughing escapade.  
  
"Hermione!!! It is not my fault if all the girls think that I am an smashing bloke! I mean you are going out with me. To myself that must mean that I am something!" Ron proudly replied.  
  
"Ron did you ever think that maybe she was just going with you so she could be by Harry?" Hermione innocently asked knowing for well that Lavender wanted both.  
  
"Well .... no!" Ron said while scratching the back of his deeply pondering this.  
  
"Oh Ron sometimes you are so deeply gullible it is truly sad!" Hermione lovingly whispered while pulling Ron into a hug. Hermione was never truly able to stay mad at Ron or Harry for long especially since it wasn't Ron's fault that Lavender wanted him.  
  
"That's why I have you; Hermione to make sure nobody tricks me!" Ron replied while tenderly dropping a kiss on Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Oh would you two like a room or are we going to go to Hogsmeade?" Harry Potter nonchalantly asked while watching his two best friends affectionately hugging.  
  
"Ya I wish Harry" was Ron's amused replied which was quickly followed by the grunt after Hermione had skillfully punched Ron in the gut.  
  
"Well you will just have to wait until the next century Ronald Weasley because it is not going to happen!" Hermione called out while walking out of the common room to the staircase leading to the main entrance but not before forcefully swapping Harry on the head.  
  
"Geez Hermione, you didn't have to hit me too!" Harry yelled out of the door.  
  
"Thanks Harry, she had just stopped being mad at me for Lavender and now she is all in a tizzy because you had to go and say something stupid!" Ron stated while walking out of the door.  
  
"Hey Ron, it isn't my fault you agreed!" Harry replied.  
  
"Yah Harry you are right. I guess we will just have to make Hermione happy again!" Ron covertly whispered to Harry.  
  
"Right" Harry promptly returned. Seeing as that two of the most attractive guys was out to make Hermione happy, by the day's end she should be jumping for joy. At reaching the bottom of the staircase, Ron could not help by notice the admiring glances that Harry and he were receiving from the female students.  
  
"Harry watch out! It looks like Gisela Gringles is coming this way!" Ron hurriedly stated while picking up the speed.  
  
~Oh no~ was all Harry could think before Gisela was in front of him. Gisela was a very beautiful young lady with red curly hair, green eyes and a lush figure, the only problem was she knew it and used it to her every advantage. Harry and Gisela had dated for two months in the beginning of the year and she never seemed to get the idea that it was over. Many girls couldn't blame her for her tenacity; most girls agreed they would do the same thing if they had ever gone out with the man who lived.  
  
Nobody could call Harry a boy anymore with his pure muscular tan 6'0 body, lovely raven black hair, and hypnotic green eyes. Also it did help that he was known as a fantastic lover, unfortunately for the women, he only slept with the women he had some feelings for and Gisela was lucky enough to had been one of the number he had slept with. Even his glasses held a certain sex appeal to all the girls that ever laid eyes on Harry Potter!  
  
"Hello Harry!" Gisela seductively greeted while placing her figure closer to Harry's.  
  
"Hello Gisela! I'm sorry I can't stay long; I am on my way to Hogsmeade. So I will see you later!" Harry blurted while he hurriedly left through the front door heading to Hogsmeade. It was very rare for Harry ever to run from his problems but after telling Gisela thousands of times it was over and her still not getting, it would make any man run for the hills!  
  
"Well I never!" Gisela indignantly stated while stomping her foot.  
  
"Well maybe Gisela, you should really stop trying to chase Potter because all it shows is how desperate and mentally gone you really are!" a cold and hypnotic voice said from the shadows.  
  
"You know Malfoy, hiding in the shadows really suits you then no one would have to see your hideous face!" Gisela angrily hissed towards the direction where Draco Malfoy was casually resting against a wall.  
  
"Hahaha! Is that the best you can come up with, even Grainger is better at insults than you! Don't tell me that you are still sour that I wouldn't sleep with you! Everyone knows you are a slut and I was never one for leftovers! Even the infamous Potter found out how much of a hoar you actually are, he didn't dump until you cheated on him and then he dumped you on the spot!" Draco's casual drawl filtered through the air.  
  
"I pale in comparison to your reputation Malfoy!" Gisela proudly declared.  
  
"Well yes, you do! But then I was never as kinky in bed as you are!" Draco stated for all to hear.  
  
"You bastard!" Gisela wailed while running towards the bathroom, pushing any girl she saw who was below her status on the floor.  
  
"Gisela, sorry to disappoint you but my mother and father were married when they had me, so you are wrong!" Draco's amused voice followed Gisela all the way to the bathroom.  
  
All of the female students who saw Draco Malfoy could see why so many of them were foolish enough to throw themselves at him! With his 5'11'' lean muscular body, slight tan, blond-white hair that fashioned in a current style and blue eyes that were usually as cold as ice, it was as if he fashioned just to tempt women. Draco while in comparison to Harry wasn't as handsome; he held that certain bad boy image that even good girls slobbered over to have. Also he held charm, poise and when it came to who had more girls throw themselves at them, Harry or Draco, it was Draco even though Draco couldn't even compare to the number of girls that threw themselves at Harry willing to give him their hearts for his keeping. This revelation was alright for Draco for he was much more comfortable for a one stand of casual sex compared to a relationship where one's emotions were involved, that was Potter's department as Draco put it.  
  
~Well I think I am going to go have some fun and ruin the perfect three's day!~ Malfoy maliciously declared in his mind and with that thought sauntered out of Hogwarts heading towards Hogsmeade.  
  
~Please review!!!!!! Because if you do then the next chapter will be posted! ~ 


	2. Ch 2 To Feel Life

Tendencies of the Traitorous Heart~ Ch.2 To Feel Life  
  
Hello! This is my first fanfic, so be fair in your reviews! I welcome flames but only constructive flames! I don't own any of the characters or places known in Harry Potter. I only own my characters Gisela Gringles and Nicole Riddle. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
* The first six chapters or so will be the background or the history of how Nicole gets to Hogswarts and the life Harry Potter leads so read on and enjoy and make sure to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Summary of the story~ Nicole Riddle has lived a live of evil and cruelty but then she is finally allowed to escape the darkness but the only problem is that to stay out of the darkness she must follow her father's plans or die. And this plan contains Harry Potter who might be the key to open Nicole's guarded and hidden heart but will Harry want to? Read and find out if love can conquer all or if the darkness will always succeed in its plans of destruction!  
  
~It is going to happen! I get to leave my make-shift prison and finally get to explore the wonders of life! God, could it be any better! Well, I could be going to have fun but no.. Stop it! You will have fun, don't think about the bad, and just be ready to enjoy the good!~ Nicole reflected while packing the small suitcase that Voldermont had supplied for her. Not that even half the bag was filled by the time she was finished, it was only filled with the small amount of clothing that she owned and her small brush and mirror. ~I will feel the sun! Only if it is for the next four months at least I would have finally felt the sun!~ Nicole thought as she waited on her window seat for her father to come who would be in the next hour or so. Nicole was overjoyed to be leaving but a small part of her was afraid or cautious of the adventure she was about to embark on.  
  
What would she see? Would she enjoy everything she saw or was she so tainted by evil that she would never be able to fully feel the effects of beauty and life? In all of her existence she had never really discovered what Voldermont had done that would make the great even tremble at the mere mention of his name. Yes, she knew he was very powerful in wizardry and magic but so supposedly was she if she ever got to learn how to use her power. Did having power constitute you to be automatically evil? Or was it how you use the power? These thoughts and speculations were floating through her head as she waited for the door to open to the new world of exploration. Even though, many would call Nicole wise beyond her age, in human nature and the evil of life, she was still very naïve when it came to anything past her destitute harmful sanctuary had shown her and that constituted most of the world's wonders and many puzzles.  
  
This morning when Nicole had awoken from catching another hour of sleep, Liguawana had been waiting to wash her hair, allow her to shave and brush her teeth. After the morning necessitates had been completed, Liguawana had went on to explain some things that Nicole might see and how she might feel. Although Liguawana never would go against her master, she still loved her mistress with everything her little heart could give and that was why she was trying to alleviate some of the fears that Nicole must be feeling. The explanations had helped a little but Nicole was still cautious but very excited to leave!  
  
"Ah, I see you are ready! Good! Follow me!" her father announced in his usual cruel and taunting tones from the doorway.  
  
"Yes Voldermont" Nicole replied, loving the way she could see her father's eyes feel with rage when not being addressed as master when he stipulated to someone to perform a task.  
  
Walking down the stairs of the musty, dark and dank townhouse Nicole could only speculate on the plans that her father had in store for her. ~Luckily I won't have to follow any more orders after the four months~ she mused. Nicole had taken it as a given that she would never be beautiful so why hope for any more time than she would be granted. Nicole was never one to wish for the unattainable especially when it came to herself so she decided that she would just enjoy the four months and live life to fullest. Little did she know that in four months time her life was going to change for forever!  
  
Stepping out of the house for the second time in all of her life, Nicole could not resist trying to see if she could see the mortal existence of life in the dark abyss of the St. Ives Forest. ~Nope, don't even know why I tried!~ Nicole scolded herself.  
  
"Now hold on to my robe, and don't let go else you will be lost forever and all my planning would be for naught!" Voldermont snidely ordered while waiting for Nicole to have a firm grasp on his robe.  
  
~I wonder if she will be able to be beautiful, her mother was someone that most men wanted but can this small, gangly ghost of a girl actually become beautiful. I don't know but in four months, I will either get to continue my plans or receive the enjoyment of killing her. Both are satisfying choices so both ways I win~ Voldermont chuckled in his mind. Using the power of his wand, Voldermont was able to apparate or bring them into the stunning summer home of Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldermont's right hand men.  
  
"Here we are, your house elf is here and she will make sure you stay alive otherwise no one will be here for the next four months. You are allowed to do anything you please that will help you become beautiful but you will not leave the grounds else I will know and then there will be dire consequences!" Voldermont hideously whispered.  
  
"Do the grounds contain some amount of the surrounding area outside?" Nicole asked pondering if again she would be denied the chance to feel the sun on her skin.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does. Do not pass any of the wrought iron fences and you will be still contained in the grounds" Voldermont replied while magically setting charms around the grounds that would notify him if his daughter decided to try and leave.  
  
"Fine, I understand. You can leave now" Nicole non-chalantly spoke while taking in the magnificent scenery of the home.  
  
"Do not think to order me around!" Voldermont angrily hissed.  
  
"I was not ordering, I was just giving you leave to go since we both hate being in each other's company" Nicole calmly pointed out while looking Voldermont straight in the eyes.  
  
"Like I stated before, if you had been a male you would have been the perfect heir!" Voldermont again established as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Humph, good riddance. Now I actually get to feel what it is to live!" Nicole excitedly pondered as she swiftly descended the stone steps and out into the sun.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Nicole screamed as she quickly placed herself back into the safety of the shade.  
  
"Mistress? Are you alright?" Liguawana concernedly question.  
  
"Why did it hurt my eyes?" Nicole wailed while furiously rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What hurt your eyes, mistress?" Liguawana asked puzzled.  
  
"The sun" Nicole angrily spat, "It's not supposed to hurt! It is supposed to be the greatest thing to feel but no it had to hurt!"  
  
"Well mistress, you are never supposed to look straight at the sun!" Liguawana instructed thoroughly amused by her mistress' foolishness but then Liguawana couldn't fault her young mistress; she had never been in the sun.  
  
"You are not" Nicole copied sheepishly.  
  
"No mistress, never look into the sun, it hurts one's eyes," Liguawana continued.  
  
"Thank you Liguawana. I will remember that. Could you possibly make me a pancake breakfast?" Nicole asked.  
  
"No mistress, master says you are only ever allowed to have gruel and water." Liguawana sadly retorted.  
  
"Oh no, you see Liguawana, my wonderful father said I could do anything needed to make myself beautiful and what I need is a pancake breakfast!" Nicole mischievously rejoined.  
  
"Yes mistress, it will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Liguawana pensively chirped while leaving to the kitchen to begin breakfast.  
  
~Alright, so don't look into the sun~ Nicole repeated to herself as she again stepped into the sun. ~Amazing Liguawana was right! It doesn't hurt, it feels so warm and comforting~ Nicole thought as she hugged herself and allowed her body to go in circles. Touching her face, she could not help but notice the moisture on her face. ~I am crying~ Nicole speculated astounded, ~I can still feel to some point!~ Not noticing how fast time was going by, Nicole glorified in the feel of being free to live in the wonderful place called life.  
  
"Mistress, breakfast!" Liguawana called from the front door.  
  
"Coming" Nicole shouted as she rushed to the house to taste and feel another wonder of the world.  
  
~Hogsmeade~  
  
"Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione asked while holding Ron's hand that was right now engrossed at the window display at Honeydukes Sweets Shoppe on High Street.  
  
"Bugger, do you see that chocolate frog! It looks so good!" Ron excitedly observed.  
  
"Yes Ron, we all know of how the chocolate frogs look!" Hermione agitatedly stated.  
  
Seeing as how his friends were so perfectly suited but yet so different, Harry could not help but chuckle of how the ways of the heart worked.  
  
"What's so funny, Harry?" Ron inquired intrigued.  
  
"Oh just life, Ron, just life!" Harry laughed out.  
  
"What does li." Ron tried to question but was interrupted when Hermione scolded Harry,  
  
"Thanks Harry now he is going to try to ponder what is so funny about life!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione" Harry whispered as he stopped laughing but not able to stop the contended smile that slowly crept onto his face.  
  
"So Harry were you able to get away from Gisela without having to bodily throw her?" Ron's innocent inquiry began while chuckling behind his hand.  
  
"Aha, funny Ron. Actually I basically ran away as fast as I could!" Harry rejoined.  
  
"Now that is funny! Harry Potter running away from a girl and not just any girl by a 5'4 Ravenclaw 5th year. Oh this is too much!" Hermione cried while doubling in half from her laughter.  
  
"You are right Mione that is so funny!" Ron also cried as he doubled over in laughter.  
  
"I would like to see you deal with Gisela Gringles!" Harry said truly affronted.  
  
"Oh Harry, we both understand. We are not saying we wouldn't run but it is just that the infamous "boy who lived" has to run from Gisela is so funny!" Ron playfully barked still chuckling.  
  
"Yah I guess you are right. It was funny! I swear I was running bloody 60 miles per hour just to get away!" Harry replied causing all three to double over in laughter again. After about five minutes of uncontrollable laughter all three were able to take full breaths again.  
  
"So I have to get a new robe at Zonko's for the Ball in June, for the seventh year graduation since all of the prefects get to go with their dates, and some new school robes! Do you guys want to join me else I will just meet you at Three Broomsticks for some butter beer in about 45 minutes?" Hermione loftily breathed as she started towards the shop where there was a stunning display of evening gown robes which were finely detailed for each individual owner.  
  
"Umm, I believe we'll just head over to Three Broomsticks and visit with Fred and George. We have to create a new game plan for the quidditch match on Wednesday with Hufflepuff and then we have the final cup game in two months time with Slytherin!" Harry seriously spoke while trying to form a new quidditch strategy in his head. Since Harry was now the new team captain for Gryffindor, it had added many new responsibilities and also made him even more untouchable and desirable to the female population.  
  
"Yah, I think that Angelina, Ginny and Seamus are also already there! So the whole team should be there to listen to the almighty Harry Potter tell us how to beat some blimey Hufflepuff rear!" Ron proudly declared while tugging Harry towards the end of the street.  
  
"Well don't hurt those small brains of yours trying to find out that perfect strategy. Because I truly believe that you should be able to beat those weak Hufflepuffs without help but maybe I am wrong!" Hermione called, just relishing in the red faces of both of her friends who abruptly turned around and were stomping back towards her.  
  
"Yeep!" Hermione squeaked while quickly scurrying into Zonko's for protection. Once the boys saw Hermione enter the robe shop, each individually promised themselves that she would get retribution for that little statement and both sauntered off towards Three Broomsticks with the identical smirk of confidence. Following 45 minutes of pure strategy techniques, game plans, individual player habits and just plain quidditch, Ron and Harry were both very relived to see a very happy and satisfied Hermione basically skip to the table.  
  
"Hello, everyone! I hope you were able to plan a new strategy! Ginny, did you see that new fluorescent baby blue robe in Zonko's. It is to die for!" Hermione basically squealed directing her question to the beautiful young red hair woman with her slight muscular hourglass body and warm and inviting cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"I know. Did you see that white robe with the silver lining and the back's design. Holy cricket, it was magnificent!" Ginny replied while pushing her two twin brothers out of the way so she could better converse with her best friend Mione.  
  
"Well I guess were unwanted!" both Fred and George stated while saying their good byes to the table and leaving to join their friends while dragging Seamus with them.  
  
"Wait did you see the forest green one on the rack in the back with the gold! Now that is what I call a masterpiece." Angelina, a 5'6, black haired, attractive young woman, happily joined into the conversation.  
  
"Harry, I think that there is just nothing these women need us for. So let's go and talk with Neville and Seamus!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear. Receiving a slight nod, Ron went onto whisper into Hermione's ear where he would be and getting a quick kiss from Mione left with Harry to talk some men talk.  
  
"God, how can women remember all those details about robes! I mean it is bloody amazing and people wonder why girls get better test scores." Ron observed. At Ron's amazed drawl, Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Watching the clock strike 5 in the afternoon, all of the students of Hogswart slowly started heading back to the school including Ron, Harry, Hermione, Angelina and Ginny which the last three were still enthusiastically speaking of robes.  
  
"Well, well! What do we have here? Two Weasleys, a mudblood, a Gryffindor bitch and the infamous Potter all together. Now doesn't it just make you feel charitable and perhaps help put them out of their misery!" Malfoy's cuttingly amused tones drilled through the light snowfall of the afternoon.  
  
"Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle what do we owe the unpleasant surprise of your revolting company?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Mudblood, I don't believe I gave you leave to talk!" Malfoy rejoined with malice. Hearing the clear insult to his girlfriend, Ron swiftly started walking over to Malfoy ready to bash in his bloody mouth. Fortunately for Malfoy, Harry was able to grab him before he was out of reach.  
  
"Malfoy why don't you just sod off!" Ginny angrily cried.  
  
"Oh now we allow our little sisters to battle for us, Weasly. I knew you Weasleys were poor but I didn't know that you were also cowards!" Draco vehemently snapped, furious at the fact that a Weasley could actually think they could hurt a Malfoy. While pondering his observations, Malfoy was completely thrown to the ground when a strong upper right jab hit him square in the jaw.  
  
"Bloody hell, who ever just did that better hide!" Malfoy angrily bellowed. Looking up from his spot on the cold, hard ground, he was amazed to not see Ron Weasley but Ginny Weasley furiously rubbing her right hand.  
  
"You got what you deserved Malfoy! Never, ever, insult my family!" Ginny furiously barked and for once in Draco Malfoy's life, he was speechless. ~This slip of a girl had enough courage to hit me and she was good at it too! Also she is so beautiful when she is angry! She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on! No, she is a Weasley!~ Draco tried to reason with himself.  
  
"Stop staring at me and if you ever insult my friends and me again, I will allow my brother to punch you to a bloody pulp!" Ginny indignantly declared while slipping past a still speechless Malfoy. Following Ginny's lead in amazement the rest of the group followed but not without getting a few covertly placed kicks into Malfoy's side. After the Potter group had past, Malfoy quickly regained his thoughts and his anger,  
  
"Don't just stand there, help me the hell off the snow, idiots!" Malfoy infuriated yelled at his two dimwit side kicks Crabbe and Goyle who promptly heaved Malfoy off the snow.  
  
"Are you alright?" Crabbe asked still stunned by the punch that Weasley must pack to throw Malfoy to the ground.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go!" Malfoy calmly replied while placing his cold public mask into place to hide his warring thoughts of desire and anger at that Weasley girl. Already half the way to Hogwarts, Ron was still praising Ginny till she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Listen Ron, I know what I did to Malfoy, to you is great. To me though I can not help but feel that I shouldn't have lost my temper and since I feel bad about what I did, you all must promise not to tell anyone who hit Malfoy. Agreed?" Ginny ordered totally behind her convictions about the Malfoy punch.  
  
"But Ginny, I mean he deserved everything you gave him!" Ron pleaded hoping he would be able to tell everyone of how the great and scary Malfoy had been hit to the ground by his sister.  
  
"Yes, Ron I understand that he deserved everything I gave him and probably more but that doesn't mean I should have sunk to his level and I won't continue to sink so I have decided to not further embarrass him by telling everyone. It is my decision and I would demand each of you to respect my wishes including you Ron!" Ginny explained, hoping that her friends would just accept her wishes.  
  
"Yes I agree with Ginny. It is her choice even though I will never forget Malfoy's face!" Hermione agreed while laughing. Hearing Hermione agree, Harry and Angelina promptly joined the number followed by a reluctant Ron.  
  
"Cheer up chap! You will always have the precious memory of how big Malfoy's eyes got once he realized that it was a girl that hit him and not any girl but a Weasley!" Harry commendably retold. Once Harry statement was said, the whole party couldn't help but pull the image up in their minds making them all outright laugh all the way to the front doors of Hogswarts.  
  
~Mediterranean~  
  
Once Nicole had finished the most scrumptious and delicious food she had ever had the delight consuming, she decided that she had to leave the inside of the house and finally see the world. Walking toward the edge of the property, Nicole delighted and relished in every sensation her body attained while walking in the grass, seeing the blue sky with puffy white clouds and feeling the sun's warmth on her entire being. This was, however, nothing compared to the scene that greeted her at the edge of the cliff, it was god's gift. The perfect image of what life meant was reflected in Nicole's eyes as she memorized every aspect of the crystalline sea that her view could capture. The many blues mixing together, the reflection of the sun glistening off the water, the white and foaming crests of the waves, the gliding seagulls high above the water, and the people way down on the beach enjoying themselves and to Nicole it was the true sight of what living and how to live meant.  
  
~I wonder what the water feels like when you dive in, when you feel it immerse you into its essence. Is it scary or is it exhilarating?~ Nicole questioned as she continued walking the perimeter of the property. Reaching the back of the house, Nicole could not stifle the gasp that came from her mouth while she looked at what must be a pool that the Muggle magazine described. It looked so inviting, Nicole decided it was her time to learn how to swim, quickly recalling the step by step guide that Teen Life had on how to do the breast stroke.  
  
"Liguawana, I am going for a swim!" Nicole bellowed into the house as she expediently discarded all of her clothing and tentatively stepped into the pool. She was amazed of how it felt to have your body covered by something that was not a solid by a liquid, it was astronomical. Feeling her way to the pool where the height of the water was 5'5, Nicole was still able to have her head 3 inches above the water with her feet touching the bottom and so standing there, she started dancing with glee at the new change of her life.  
  
"Mistress, you don't have any clothes on!" Liguawana horrifically wailed.  
  
"Oh, Liguawana, stop worrying! Voldermont said nobody would be coming here for the next four months so nobody would be able to see me!" Nicole excitedly replied while twirling her self in the water and diving under to touch the bottom.  
  
"Alright Mistress, is there anything you want me to make you for dinner?" Liguawana questioned relieved to see her mistress smile again.  
  
"No Liguawana, you make what ever you want to make and I will eat it!" Nicole smiling rejoined while diving and swimming slowly to the other side of the 36 feet pool.  
  
"Yes mistress. I will come get you when dinner is ready for mistress!" Liguawana stated as she basically skipped back to the house. ~Oh god this is the life!!!~ Nicole dreamily thought as she pulled her wet, naked body out of the pool and placed herself on one of the reclining pool chairs, falling asleep. Feeling herself being tugged on, Nicole agitatedly swatted at the nuisance only to fall ungracefully on the concrete flooring of the pool deck.  
  
"Are you all right mistress?" Liguawana asked concerned.  
  
"Yah, I am fine. Oh no, I fell asleep. Now I am going to have painful sunburn or whatever those muggles call it!" Nicole wailed disheartened.  
  
"Don't worry mistress, Liguawana put enchantment on you so that you can become tan but will not get sunburn!" Liguawana proudly declared.  
  
"You are the best Liguawana" Nicole stated relieved while hugging her little elf life savior.  
  
"Oh mistress, you are making Liguawana feel uncomfortable!" Liguawana chuckling said.  
  
"Sorry, so is dinner ready?" Nicole questioned just as her stomach decided to loudly rumble.  
  
"Yes mistress. Come" Liguawana laughed as she saw her mistress' embarrassed face.  
  
Finally finishing the fantastic dinner and climbing into the most comfortable bed probably ever created or at least it was to Nicole, she was content to muse on how after four months this would be all over and she would be killed. ~At least you got to see what living means and for the next four months, you are going to live to the greatest capacity ever!~ Nicole hazily declared as she quickly fell into her first real deep slumber.  
  
Please Review so that the next chapter will be put out! Thanks for reading!! 


	3. Ch 3 To Open Ones Eyes

Tendencies of the Traitorous Heart Ch. 3~ To Open One's Eyes  
  
Hello! This is my first fanfic, so be fair in your reviews! I welcome flames but only constructive flames! I don't own any of the characters or places known in Harry Potter. I only own my characters Gisela Gringles and Nicole Riddle. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Summary of the story~ Nicole Riddle has lived a live of evil and cruelty but then she is finally allowed to escape the darkness but the only problem is that to stay out of the darkness she must follow her father's plans or die. And this plan contains Harry Potter who might be the key to open Nicole's guarded and hidden heart but will Harry want to? Read and find out if love can conquer all or if the darkness will always succeed in its plans of destruction!  
  
~ Mediterranean, One Month Later ~  
  
"Mistress, you must wake up now! You told Liguawana to wake you up at sunrise, so wake up! NOW! " Liguawana gravely screeched straight into the young mistress' ear. Liguawana always took her master's word for gold therefore any instructions that were stipulated to her would be followed out to a tee. Seeing that her young mistress only rolled over slowly to place necessary distance from her ears and the vessel that was creating a disturbing amount of noise, she knew that she must take drastic measures.  
  
Meanwhile, trying to continue her lovely dream, Nicole could only groan when she heard a very brain shattering holler straight into her ear. ~No way in hell am I going to get up when this is so perfect! ~ Nicole harshly ordered, while watching the events continue in her dream.  
  
~~~~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~~~  
  
"Can I open them now?" the young woman chuckled while starting to pull of the red and gold blindfold that was obstructing her view of vision.  
  
"Not yet brat" a deep masculine voice responded infinitely amused by the beautiful woman next to him, "Come on!" Quickly ascending the stairs that led to their special place, making certain precautions to assure that his most precious asset didn't get hurt, he pulled her hand.  
  
"Where are you going? And if we don't get there soon, I am going to bloody faint right here from exhaustion!" the sing-song voice cried in mock horror.  
  
"What, you can't even go this short distance without fainting? I thought the famous swimmer had so much energy; she could swim the English Channel in one night! Well, I guess that means you really aren't my girl-friend because she would be jumping for joy on one foot all the way! Who are you?" he teasingly stated while watching the love of his life purse her lips in annoyance before being replaced by a sly smile,  
  
"Well I don't know how many women you have been with but this goddess can only take so much physical exertion before falling on her face and trust me, our recent physical work out totally tuckered me out!"  
  
Being reminded of their recent love making, he could already feel a certain part of his body start to harden again.  
  
"Vixen" he sexily growled before picking her up in his arms and running as fast as he could up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Nicole screamed as she felt the freezing cold water drench her in its essence. Looking down at her bed she could see that it was just as soaked as she was,  
  
"Whoever the bloody hell just threw blimey ice water on me, better pray for their worthless life!" the furious drenched woman snarled through her teeth looking up from her bedspread to see the culprit pitifully rolled into a ball into the corner.  
  
"Liguawana?" Nicole whispered cautiously, the red rage quickly dissipating from her eyes, "Oh Liguawana, I'm so sorry! Please don't be scared! Please I'm not mad at you!"  
  
Hearing the sorrow and grief in her mistress' voice, Liguawana cautiously uncovered her face from her hands and was surprised to see the violently sobbing girl on the bed.  
  
"Mistress?" the house elf tried when seeing no response from the bawling bundle in the bed, she preceded to try a different tactic using her special nickname for her, "Nicky?"  
  
"Liguawana, I am so horrible!! Will anyone love me? Why would they? I mean look at me, I am exactly like my father. I hurt any who care for me or who I care for. I will never love for then I will cause great pain! " the sobbing child whispered into the already wet pillow from the earlier drenching of water and now her silent tears. Watching her young mistress in such obvious distress, the mature elf could only help but feel her motherly instincts kick into action. Every since the first day when Nicole had coming to Liguawana when her hideous mother had called her child 'the devil's spawn', there had formed a special bond between master and servant where Nicole treated Liguawana more like a mother than an servant and the same could be said for the elf to varying degrees. After the first time the cruel master had whipped Liguawana for giving Nicole food when she wasn't supposed to receive any, Nicole had made Liguawana promise that she would never disobey Voldermont's orders ever again even if it was for herself. Being pressured by the loving young girl, Liguawana had reluctantly agreed but that didn't ever stop the motherly love for Nicole to blossom.  
  
"Nicky, what is the matter? What do mean why no one loves you? I love you Nicky like my own child. I would give up everything in my soul if I was able to get you away from that monster! And you are not like him, you are not!!" Liguawana assertively decreed.  
  
"I know you love me, Liguawana and I love you as I would love a mother because you have been my mother since I was baby. I just know that I will never love another but you that is my solemn promise! I was sitting up late reading a book in the library and I came across this old diary and I know I shouldn't have read it but I did. And you know what I found in it, I discovered all the many horrifying deeds that my father had done to people! How can I not be evil when I am the child of pure evil? Now I know why my mother always called me 'devil spawn' because I am! God I am crying! Liguawana, I feel again!" Nicole quietly declared while wiping off the few remaining salty tears, expediently getting up, Nicole donned on her bathing robe while Liguawana could only stare at her in stunned silence.  
  
"Yes Nicky, I know you can feel again! You could always feel but you were too scared to show your emotions at the intimate threat of your father visiting and him finding out! Now though Nicky, you are here at a beautiful house, there is sun, there is life, emotions aren't bad Nicky, they are good, allow yourself to feel again Nicky!" Liguawana pleaded with the staring teenager.  
  
"I don't know if my father ever finds out, he might discover I care about you and then take you away from me! I couldn't stand it Liguawana, you are my sanity, my only connection to what being loved must feel and I won't lose you! And stop saying your name in your sentences like you are a second person, you don't have to act like the docile house elf around me, you can be yourself," Nicole adamantly asserted.  
  
"Ok, Nicky! I will be myself around you but you must promise me that when it is just you and me, you will permit yourself to have emotions, ok?" Liguawana inquired, wishing for a yes.  
  
"I promise. Since we are talking about me, then I guess I should tell you that my nightmares have been lately been replaced with dreams. I have been seeing these dreams for the last two weeks straight and in these perfect dreams, I can almost feel the love that the two people I have for one another. Don't you see I will never have that! He has destroyed my life but if his twisted plot includes hurting someone else, I will not to do it. Never!!" Nicole screeched at no one personally, finally stating her true fears.  
  
~She can't have the sight, can see? ~ Liguawana awestruck thought, ~ There is nothing I can say to make her see that she will find someone who will love her but I don't even know if that is possible, therefore I will not put up her hope, I will just steer away from that subject!~ Clearing her throat, the elf prepared to figure this matter out,  
  
"Mistress, in these dreams, can you see who these people are? Can you see anything you might remember or hear anything that you have heard before?"  
  
"Well there are some things that are familiar like in one of the dreams in seemed like the young woman I saw was in a class or something learning how to do potions! Man, that teacher was a complete jerk! Also this one time I remember that in my dream, people are in a large room with a lot of food and there is this old man and I don't know, the energy off him is so soothing! Oh, Liguawana, you should have seen the ceiling it was like the night sky only it was snowing, or at least I think that was snow!" Nicole abruptly stopped going into deep reminiscent if the white flakes she had seen on the ceiling were actually snow. Concluding that her mistress was lost in thought, the impatient elf decided to get Nicky back on track.  
  
"Mistress, can you see any of the faces? Is one of them you? Did you hear any names mentioned?"  
  
"Ummm, no I can't see any of the people's faces if that is what you mean! All of the faces are really blurry and no none of the people are me even though I wouldn't mind being in that dream! Oh yah, names, ahh , the one name I do remember is something like lumber boar, slumber lore..? No now I remember it is Dumbledore!!!" Nicole finished off proudly just catching the last of Liguawana's gasp.  
  
"Dumbledore? Are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure?" Liquawana pestered hoping against hope that Nicole stated the name wrong.  
  
"Yes, I am sure. I think I can recall one little name with acuity, thank you!" her young mistress snapped indignantly. ~Well, I never!! Does Liguawana think I am stupid! If I didn't know for sure I would have just said I don't positively recollect!~  
  
"Oh mistress, you have the sight! Oh my lord!" Liguawana tittered while pacing the granite floor back and forth hence making Nicole very dizzy,  
  
"Liguawana, just sit down and explain what you are squawking about, you are making me extremely dizzy with your constant pacing!" Situating herself in the desk chair and taking a deep breath, the flabbergasted elf went on to explain to Nicole about her grandmother who had been the most powerful seer ever in the wizardry world and how that now since Nicole was having 'visions' that meant that she had acquired her grandmother's gift.  
  
"Therefore, in all of the dreams you had it is probably the future that you will be taking on! And before you say that I was none of the people there, I will tell you probably you weren't any of the primary people in your dream but you are in their future so that means that you will be an observer of their futures." Liguawana lectured, her voice gleefully ending her very educated sermon on what Nicole's dreams meant.  
  
"You are telling me that in the future, I will be there! I will be with those people, that means that either it will be before the four moths are up or I am going to live!!! I MIGHT LIVE AND DESTROY VOLDERMONT'S PLANS!" Nicole hollered jumping onto her bed and doing a little victory dance. Raising her arms above her she started to rock her body from side to side, grinning like an idiot in the process. Liguawana could only happily watch her mistress' joy but was equally distressed at the fact that her Nicky was going to go against the dark lord, luckily she might be going to the one place where she might be safe, Hogswarts.  
  
Now peering at Nicole, no one would ever deduct that she had been that sickly girl that had came to this home a month ago. Her whole body was well tanned and toned muscle from her daily 40 laps in the pool and her 2 hour worship to the sun on the comfortable lounge chair. Furthermore, Nicole's whole outlook on life had changed, she was able to feel things again, to dream, to hope and possibly even love but most of all she was a woman bent on revenge. Her eyes were now were always filled with joy and happiness but with a glint of cold calculation and a smile that stated that she was going to succeed in her mission no matter what. Since learning of how skilled with magic Voldermont was, her new challenge that she readily accepted was to become just as powerful or close in power to Voldermont in magical skills and also to learn as much as she could about the world and life by the four month time. Many would laugh hysterically at hearing the goal that Nicole had set for herself but then none had the amount of determination, raw talent and power and reason to succeed than Nicole has.  
  
Finishing her congrats dance, Nicole hopped off her bed and kissed Liguawana's cheek as she skipped out to the pool to begin her exercising.  
  
"Please o' great creator, keep little Nicky save and let her be able to be loved and be protected by someone who can save her!" Liguawana quietly prayed and she went on with her daily chores.  
  
~~~ 2 weeks later~~~~~  
  
"Mistress, here is your ham and cheese sandwich with milk!" Liguawana kindly said as she placed the tray on the library floor, where Nicole always was every day right after her sun-tanning and exercise till late into the night as she was now, being immersed in books consisting of history, magic, seers, how to learn Gaelic ,the ancient wizard language, and her favorite the history and study of aquatic swimming.  
  
"Thanks" Nicole replied absently as she continued reading the passage by Professor Dumbledore about the very famous and exciting history about Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ~So that is place where I will be in the future! I wonder why?~ Nicole pondered as she persisted to read well into the late night.  
  
~HOGSWART~  
  
"Harrikins!" Harry's new stalker Litta pouted as she stamped her petite foot on the floor outside the male prefect's bathroom. Since Harry was a 5th year Gryffindor prefect, he was allowed access to the opulent and comfortable bathroom that held within huge tubs like Jacuzzis and out of the world shower stalls with a sporty little screen in the stall to be able to watch WBV (Wizard Broadcasting Vision). Unfortunately for Harry, everyone knew where the door to the prefect's bathroom was therefore he was not able to escape the incessant pouting and wailing of the beautiful girl Litta. Even though, Harry could be called a player with how many girls he had been with, he never cheated on the girl he was in a relationship with and also treated all women, both his girlfriends and one nighters, with respect and a caring attitude. Ergo, this led to even more girls willing to sleep and be with Harry on the off chance that they might catch the perfect boyfriend!!!!  
  
"Listen Potter, if you don't stop that screeching now, I will stop it for you!" Malfoy viciously hissed at Harry from the other hot tub across from Harry.  
  
"Yah, right Malfoy! Even you know that you can't keep Litta quiet!" Harry calmly replied sliding more into the tub thinking of how he had a huge test in potions tomorrow morning and that he needed Hermione's help to study for it, tonight.  
  
"Humph" was Draco's only rebuke as he too tried to tune out Litta's pitiful wail.  
  
"Harrykins, please let me join you and I promise you won't regret it!" Litta brazenly implored.  
  
"You know Potter, maybe you should just sleep with her and then the rest of us will maybe still have hearing!" Malfoy snickered as he thought of how he had slept with Litta when she had begged him and after sleeping with her, it had only made it worse.  
  
"Sod Off Malfoy! I'm not bloody stupid, I remember what happened to you with Litta and how you had to have Professor Dumbledore personally tell her that if she didn't stop following you, she would be expelled! I still can't believe that!!" Harry chuckled to himself thinking back on how irritated and frustrated Malfoy had become when Litta had not stop stalking him even after Malfoy threatened to use the death curse on her.  
  
"Hahaha! So funny Potter! Now she is your problem!" Malfoy angrily snarled but abruptly stopped when both boy's head whipped to the door where they had heard a very loud thunk against the door.  
  
"Crap! She must be using some poor sod as her puppet in trying to get in here!" Malfoy grimaced as he noticed that the door was about to give way against the constant force being rammed against the door.  
  
"Malfoy, even though we both hate each other, we did state a truce between each other when in here so I think you would agree we should probably help each other to get out of here before she gets in !" Harry stated pointedly looking at the nearly busted door as he quickly left the tub and donned on his clothes closely followed by Malfoy doing the same.  
  
Completing her evening shower, Ginny was still enthralled in her thoughts in the one mystery of her life, Draco Malfoy! Anyone would believe that the only problem, Ginny Weasley or any Weasley for that matter would have with Malfoy would be due to his constant insults and arrogant attitude, but if you would be believe that was Ginny's problem, it would be wrong. It was so baffling, after Ginny had got the pleasure to knock Malfoy's bloody arse, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Then he had to just add to her confusion by being unnaturally nice or at least some what pleasant and even he had even helped her with Potions homework when he had saw her in Professor Snape's classroom during dinner where she had discovered that she could love this man.  
  
~FLASHBACK, 1 month Ago~  
  
"Thanks, Seamus! I think I understand!" Ginny called as she saw the one person who could help her right now, leave. Hermione was with Ron and Harry in library studying for their test and her brothers wouldn't be much of a help anyway. So basically she was on her own!  
  
~Why didn't you just say that you didn't understand? Because he had already explained it to 3 times, you don't want to look even more like an idiot! Well it would have been better than failing tomorrow in potions! Oh, sod off!~ Ginny abruptly ceased her internal war when she heard the door to the classroom open and to her great misfortune, none other than the prig Malfoy sauntered into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasley?" Malfoy smirked as he eyed her body up and down, still in amazement of how perfect she was. Luckily he had just satisfied his sexual need with the blond from Hufflepuff, Miranda or something or another.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything Malfoy! You are not my keeper or my friend so butt out!" Ginny snarled as she replaced her attention back to he potion book trying to figure out what it meant by using the essence of fairy but only the pure essence.  
  
"Having trouble, Weasley? So predictable for you dirty Weasleys to not know anything past cleaning!" Malfoy growled, truly pissed at her attitude towards him. ~ I was being nice to her and then she goes snapping my head! Well you were rude! Was not! Was too!' Malfoy battled when he heard her timid voice float into his ears.  
  
"Yes actually, I am confused. Perhaps you can help me?" Ginny quietly whispered pushing down her pride in the optimism that she might actually pass the test the next day. Speechless, Malfoy could only nod his head and walk over to help her even though in his head, he told himself he was only helping her so he could taunt Ron Weasley with information that his sister had asked him for help.  
  
*45 Minutes*  
  
"I actually understand it! Yes!" Ginny squealed while jumping around in circles pumping her fist in the air, "Thank you!" and with that she did the most unexpected thing both of them had ever thought would happen, she hugged him. Feeling him suddenly stiffen, Ginny reprimanded herself and tried to rescind her arms save that at that instant he pulled her roughly against him and placed his face into the crook of her shoulder. Emotion was coursing through Draco while he pulled Ginny into his arms, first and foremost he felt happy and exhilarated for the first in a long time and the second he felt cared for and he hadn't felt that since his mother and sister left for America last year. Listening to Draco's heavy breathing, like he was trying to get his emotions under control, Ginny just held him sending him as much reassurance as possible through her soul to his. Although Draco had been really rude to her friends for the whole time she had known him at school he had never been unnecessarily harsh or cruel to her even though he could have, and she never could abide any one being in pain especially since he had helped her and was being nicer, so she comforted him. Holding each other for what seemed like forever, Draco reluctantly unwound his arms from behind her and stepped backward peering into the concern filled orbs of Ginny.  
  
"You ok?" she mustered trying to get her raging hormones in check after being held against the most superb body, she had ever felt.  
  
"Yah, fine Ginny. I have to go!" Draco mumbled stunned at the fact that he had used her first name, he clumsily reached for his book bag but wasn't fast enough because he felt two shaking arms entrap him around the waist from behind. Pulling himself to his full height, he could feel her place her face against his back and then breath,  
  
"Draco, what is happening between us?"  
  
Responding in a tired and confused sigh, he placed her hands up to his mouth planting a sweet and short kiss on the inside of her wrists before dropping her arms and stalking out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finished dressing into her pajamas with a robe over it, she crept out of the girl prefect bathroom, thanking her lucky stars that she had a best friend who happened to be a 5th Gryffindor prefect who wasn't afraid to bend the rules a little and give Ginny the password as long Ginny went after dinner only on Wednesdays. The time when all the girl prefects would be in their weekly meeting about how to help the younger girls get acquainted to school without the boys always adding inane comments.  
  
~God, do I still love him but he hurt me so bad? But if he meant all of those things then why does it always seem that when I am in a bind or need help, there is always a guardian angel to save me who sends comforting and reassuring messages which infinitely help me get through a bad day. It must be him, even Blaise Zaibini stated that the owl that had brought me the necklace for Christmas was Malfoy's spare owl. Boy, had she gone into tizzy! Professor McBella had a field day giving Blaise detention for the week after her disturbing interruption in her class! I know my friends will think I am crazy and say I don't even know him but I feel him in my soul, almost as if he is my second half! I was always a skeptic when it came to love at first sight but now I know it is true because when I saw the true Malfoy under his cold and uncaring demeanor, I saw a lost man who wanted love but never understood how to receive it! There you go again defending him! HE HURT YOU! ~ Ginny inspired as she started walking towards the Gryffindor tower when she heard an annoying wail and the sound of something ramming against a hard object. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quickly heading to the window that leads to the side hallway, both men again stopped when they heard a very irate female voice yelling,  
  
"Liita Dougal, what is your problem? I mean either you can't read or you are as dense as I thought, that is the boy's prefect room!"  
  
"I know that bitch but Harry is in there and I want to join him! Also I believe that Malfoy is also there so this is going to be an exciting three- some!" Litta taunted while rudely raking her gaze up and down the other girl's body, "Though I can see why no man would want to touch you with your second hand robes and snarly red hair. I mean seriously you'd think a man would have to be blind to want you!"  
  
"Dougal, don't push me!" Ginny warningly asserted while deciding in her head what spell would be splendid to ruin Litta's day. Turning her gaze to the young man who must only been a 3rd year who had been assisting Litta, Ginny calmly and assertively explained,  
  
"Listen kid, if you don't leave now, I will have to report you to the Headmaster and he doesn't take kindly to having someone destroy school property!" The young man didn't even hear the whole statement before he had rapidly descended the stairs that lead back towards the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
"Oh well now I will just have to hurt you for having to inconvenience me!" Litta furiously spat while taking a step towards Ginny with her wand raised.  
  
"If you don't want to lose your life Litta, I would put the wand down now!" an incensed male voice whispered from the entryway of the Prefect bathroom.  
  
"What?" Litta squeaked as she quickly twisted around to see a very angry and wet Draco Malfoy staring straight into her eyes with his brittle ice blue eyes. Seeing those very daunting and horrifying eyes, Litta quickly ran down the stairs tripping on the way down and landed on her derrière on the last step before pulling herself together and scurrying the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry concernedly questioned as he past Malfoy who had now turned his direct gaze into the scared but thrilled eyes of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? GINNY?" Harry persisted at last getting Ginny attention that swiftly averted her eyes from the mesmerizing and sexy gaze of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine, Harry but you should probably head towards the common room before Litta has the courage to come back!" Ginny loftily declared while still trying to get her body back under control after the lustful, concerned, and fearful gaze Malfoy had sent her.  
  
~Was he afraid for me?~ Ginny thought as she tried to remind herself that he was a scum bucket.  
  
"Ok, you are coming?" Harry inquired of Ginny, as he started to head down the hall towards Gryffindor tower,  
  
"No, I have to go pick up some books from Miranda Buckshell at the Hufflepuff common room!"  
  
"Alright, see ya later! Thanks again Ginny!" Harry returned as he jotted down the hall surveying ahead of him to make sure he wouldn't bump into any unexpected guests. Returning her attention back to Draco, she was again stunned by how gorgeous he was standing there in a tight black muscle shirt and baggy black slacks with his hair slicked back with water still dripping off the ends. If she hadn't known him, she would have swore he was a god!  
  
~No, don't think that!!!!! Ginny, he is your enemy, he hurt you, but yet he protected you from Jacob when he tried to rape you two weeks ago! He also held you while you cried after Professor Snape had dragged Jacob off to see Professor Dumbledore. Then he hurt you Ginny. Maybe he was scared of what he felt? No, he is bad, or is he?~  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"Jacob, please stop! I'm not ready!" Ginny pleaded as she was roughly placed against the broom closet's wall by her 6th year Ravenclaw boyfriend who she had been with for 3 weeks. Jacob could be called cute, with his blond hair, brown eyes and lanky frame, but to many he was nothing compared to the three reining gods of Hogswarts.  
  
"Ginny, I have waited too long!!! You turned 15 last week so now it is time!" Jacob pressed as he started to unbutton Ginny's white shirt. Forcefully placing his hand into Ginny's shirt, Jacob brutally grasped her breast and kneaded while he continued to undress himself and her.  
  
"Jacob STOP!" Ginny hollered as she pushed with all of her might making Jacob to stumble, giving Ginny enough time to reach the door and wrench it open, regrettably Jacob had recovered himself fast enough to get to the door before Ginny could escape. Grabbing her from behind, he lifted off the floor pulling close the door before she could create any more problems for him.  
  
"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!" Ginny screamed out into the halls trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of Jacob's arms. Closing the door, Jacob threw Ginny against the wall which created a resounding crack as Ginny cradled her now broken arm.  
  
"You bitch!!! No one will hear you! Everyone is asleep! And Filch is even at the other end of Hogswart watching the Slytherin doors to make sure Litta doesn't try to sneak out to go pester Malfoy anymore! I see the way you look at him as if he is some kind of divinity and the way he looks back at you when you aren't watching, it looks as if he wants to gobble you up! He will never have you! You are mine, I will finally have something that those three jerks, that have all of the girls tumbling at their feet, can't have!" Jacob illiterate while releasing an evil laugh.  
  
~Why didn't I see this side of him! Maybe because you were spending so much time watching what Draco Malfoy was doing every minute! You stupid girl!~ Ginny lectured to herself as she surveyed the current situation trying to decided if their was any way out of here whilst grimacing at the sharp pains that kept shooting through her arms.  
  
"So the only reason you want to rape me is because Draco wants me?" Ginny asked clearly pissed off, stating in her mind,  
  
~Not that I ever want to be raped but this clod only wants me because Draco does. I mean at least he should want me not just Draco's eye candy! God, men are so stupid and cruel! I hate him!!!~  
  
"Of course, you are nothing Ginny! I have plenty better than you!" Jacob leered as he started to progress towards to the wall where Ginny was hunched on.  
  
"You really shouldn't hurt women on my expense! That is just so weak!" a calm but icy timbre voice confided. Hearing her maybe rescuer, Ginny whipped her eyes to the door where no other than Malfoy stood looking very casual but if you took a closer look, you would realize his eyes were filled with rage and when they caught Ginny's gaze, he sent her a look pure of concern and reassurance, also his body was fully prepared and itching for battle.  
  
"Get out Malfoy! You aren't needed!" Jacob sneered as he reverted his attention back to Ginny who was quietly crawling closer to the door, "Where do you think you are going my sweet? We have unfinished business!" Jerking, Ginny from the floor he again shoved her into the wall where she whimpered once she again reached the floor.  
  
"If she is hurt, you will wish you were dead!" Malfoy's lethal warning floated through the air, a second before Jacob went flying across the floor and landing in a crumpled ball against the wall clearly unconscious.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco questioned terrified at what the answer might be, looking down into Ginny's face he could see her battling not to cry. Alleviating her discomfort at showing her apparent distress, Draco seated himself next to her and pulled her onto his lap, placing his arms around her. Feeling warm and safe, Ginny let go on the waves of tears that silently ran down her cheeks as she snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace.  
  
"Shhh, its ok! I won't let him hurt you! I'm here!" Draco whispered comfortingly into Ginny's ear, the same words he had reiterated to his younger sister, Jewel, after their father had hurt her. Luckily, Lucius was never able to hurt Jewel or his mother ever again because Draco had helped his mother and Jewel to disappear in America where his father would never find them.  
  
"He touched me! He wouldn't stop! I wasn't strong enough to stop him! And you know the funniest part is, he wasn't even going to rape because he wanted me, he wanted to prove something to himself!" Ginny breathed into Draco's chest.  
  
"Don't blame yourself! He is a jerk! And don't believe that you are worthless because you are very important to many people!" Draco stated while silently adding, ~Even to me!~ .  
  
"What is going on here?" a clearly disgruntled older voice demanded. Knowing that voice anywhere, both teens groaned as they looked up into the annoyed gaze of Professor Snape.  
  
"Well see Professor." Draco started but was interrupted as Ginny spoke up,  
  
"Professor Snape, what happened is that my boyfriend who is over there, tried to rape me but Malfoy stopped him!"  
  
"I see, well then I must take you all to see Professor Dumbledore," Snape asserted.  
  
"Yes Professor, owww!" Ginny painfully cried as she grabbed her arm which she had tried to use to get out of Malfoy's lap.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Weasley?" Snape inquired with some obvious concern.  
  
"I believe her arm is broken. I think that I should take her to Madame Pomfrey's and perhaps you could see Jacob to Dumbledore?" Draco mustered with some bravado.  
  
"Humph, fine but Dumbledore will want to speak to you tomorrow Miss. Weasley!" Snape rejoined as he hauled Jacob's body out the closet not giving any care if Jacob happened to hit into any obstacle.  
  
"Come on" Malfoy gruffly ordered as he saw that he had be holding and comforting a Weasley. ~Damn it, what was I doing? Oh just admit you like her! I do not!" Malfoy fought inside his head.  
  
"EEEEK" Ginny squeaked as she fell to the ground favoring her right ankle, "I think I twisted it when he threw me against the wall the last time!"  
  
Ginny winced as she felt pain all over her body while sitting on the cold floor. Before she could try to stand again, she was promptly swept off the floor into the affectionate, soothing and strong arms of Draco.  
  
"Just try not to move anything that hurts!" Draco murmured as he exited the closet heading towards the infirmary.  
  
After hearing the same explanation of how Ginny got hurt, Madame Pomfrey swiftly left the hospital in search of Madame Sprout to obtain her magically healing diders plant juice that was said to relieve the pain of twisted appendages. Sitting in the joyous hospital bed, Ginny was relieved again of how Draco had been there to save her.  
  
"Thank you, Draco!" Ginny chimed as she observed the look of surprise wash over his features, "If you hadn't come, I would have been lost. You are my savior!"  
  
"Don't you mean devil, Weasley?" Draco smirked trying to revert into his usual condescending self but she wouldn't let him,  
  
"You might play like the bad guy Draco but I know what you really are! You are kind, passionate and strong! Draco you are amazing!" Ginny whispered feeling the blush creep up onto her face. Not believing his ears, Draco could only stare into the warm pools of Ginny's eyes seeing the emotion of love slightly hidden by embarrassment.  
  
~Oh bloody hell! She is starting to fall in love with me! How could have this had happened? Maybe I am seeing something else, yah it must be some other emotion! ~ Draco frantically thought not even noticing Ginny leaning forward and placing her lips on his. It was a fast and chaste kiss but neither could deny the sparks that flew once their lips had touched.  
  
"I gotta go!" Draco mumbled as he practically ran from the infirmary.  
  
~Good job, Ginny! Now he will never talk to you again!~ Ginny sighed as she closed her eyes, hearing Madame Pomfrey re-enter the hospital. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~But don't you remember what also happened that week!~  
  
~~~~~~Flashback, Day After Jacob's Attack~~~~~~~  
  
Jacob has been expelled after both Ginny and Draco had spoken with Professor Dumbledore who promptly told Ginny that she was not going to attend class for the rest of week, since it was Tuesday. Being stuck in a hospital bed had to be the most boring thing in the world thought Ginny as sat idly wondering what her friends were doing. The morning after the attack, all four of her brothers, Harry and Hermione had come charging into the hospital not listening to Madame Pomfrey's wails for them all to leave.  
  
"I am going to crush his neck with my bare hands!" Ron snarled after hearing Ginny explain what happened. Listening to Ron's passionate declaration, the other males in the group all opted to go do it now so they could watch that prig Jacob writher in pain.  
  
"Are you alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked, tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of what her best friend must have gone through.  
  
"I'm good, Hermione but I don't know if I would have been if Malfoy hadn't come!" Ginny stipulated, slightly adjusting her position to become more comfortable.  
  
"Wow, I mean I am still amazed that Malfoy saved you of all people!" Hermione echoed.  
  
"Well get used to it Grainger!" Malfoy interrupted while he walked past the snarling men and aghast Grainger and stopped in front of Weasley's bed, "I need to talk to you, now!"  
  
"Ok. Can you guys please go?" Ginny pleaded looking into every one of her loved one's eyes.  
  
"Come on, lets go" Hermione declared as she dragged the five men out of the room albeit grudgingly.  
  
"They are gone, so what do you need to talk to me about?" Ginny quipped remembering last night and her stupid kiss.  
  
~This is for the best for both of us! ~ Draco reassured himself as he cleared his voice and began his planned speech,  
  
"We hate each other. We have since we came to this school and even though you think I held you last night to comfort to you in truth I wouldn't usually touch your dirty body with a ten foot pole but all my friends bet me that I wouldn't get to feel you up so you gave me the perfect opportunity. Thanks you won me two gold gaelons!" Draco cruelly snarled.  
  
"But what about the words you said?" Ginny asked quietly, tears welling up in her eyes creating a clear sheen that personified her cinnamon pool into those of a great rolling dessert, but she promised she wouldn't cry any for this ass of a person.  
  
"You think you would have let me hold you if I would have told you what I really thought!" Draco smiled as he saw her eyes flare with anger.  
  
"GET OUT NOW" Ginny furiously hissed.  
  
~Good, she hates me! Oh no, are those tears? Fuck, I better go! ~ Draco pondered as he left the hospital leaving a part of his heart with the young woman who curled herself into a ball and inaudibly wept. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny's warring thoughts and flashbacks stopped in her head as Malfoy just smirked and leaned his body against the door jamb, plain enjoying seeing all the emotions Ginny was experiencing going across her face.  
  
~God, she is beautiful! She still has feelings for me! I believe it is time that I got her out of my system! YOU KNOW YOU DON"T WANT TO GET HER OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM, YOU CARE FOR HER, YOU LOVE HER! No, I don't, she is only another conquest! ~ Malfoy reassured himself as his thoughts continued. Slowly he started walking towards Ginny, finally admitting to himself that Ginny might be more than just another conquest but the only woman he might love, even though she didn't notice until he was right in front of her. Glancing up and having Draco right in front of her, Ginny gave off a gasp as he looked into her eyes seemly reading what she thought. Observing the emotions course through her eyes, Draco could not but applaud himself as he saw her apparent lust burn into his eyes and once spotting this sign, Draco expeditiously closed the remaining distance between them. Placing his arms around her waist, feeling her soft, pliant body under his smooth fingers almost made him just take her right then but knowing this must be her first time, he tentatively bent his head down towards hers until he could feel her soft breathing against his lips. Finally allowing himself to swoop in for the prize! At first she stiffened but after some persistent and soft kisses by Draco she relaxed and enjoyed it, opening her mouth to the tasty and succulent tongue of Draco's that teased and tormented her mouth.  
  
~Oh my, this is like heaven! It wasn't like this last time! Is that his hand snaking up toward my breast, ahhhh.... this is heaven!~ Ginny whispered in her head as she placed her hands on Malfoy's chest tenderly massaging the skin under the shirt which produced a groan from Draco as he dragged her into the prefect bathroom making sure that the door would open for no one. Sensing his hands start to unbutton her pajama top, the only obstacle left after her bathing robe, having been discarded on the floor, all Ginny could contemplate was that her first time would be with Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy and only love.  
  
~Stop, he hurt you! Stop~ her mind screamed making Ginny came out of the haze of passion that had been entrapping the two young people.  
  
"Why? You are supposed to hate me? Why did you save me again?" Ginny inquired cautiously while stepping back from a panting Draco.  
  
"Ginny, I,.I! Oh god, what am I doing? No this can't happen. Stay away from me Weasley if you know is good for you!" Draco pleaded with vehemence as he whisked out of the Prefect bathroom. Upon hearing his echoing footsteps heading towards the dungeons, Ginny made a pact with herself walking briskly towards her common room,  
  
~I will hear you say you have feelings for me Draco even if I have to seduce you for you to see the truth! And after I spend a night with you and you still can't feel any feelings for me then I will leave you alone forever but at least I will now if you can love me as much as I love you!~  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! THANKS A BUNCHES! I KNOW THAT DRACO AND GINNY ARE SOMEWHAT OOC BUT THIS IS MY STORY, SO YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO DEAL! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Difficult Road to Attain a Wish

Tendencies of the Traitorous Heart~ Ch. 4 Difficult Road to Attain a Wish  
  
Hello! This is my first fanfic, so be fair in your reviews! I welcome flames but only constructive flames! I don't own any of the characters or places known in Harry Potter. I only own my characters Gisela Gringles and Nicole Riddle. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Summary of the story~ Nicole Riddle has lived a live of evil and cruelty but then she is finally allowed to escape the darkness but the only problem is that to stay out of the darkness she must follow her father's plans or die. And this plan contains Harry Potter who might be the key to open Nicole's guarded and hidden heart but will Harry want to? Read and find out if love can conquer all or if the darkness will always succeed in its plans of destruction!  
  
~May of the end of 5th year- Hogswarts~  
  
"Hey Ginny, wait up!" Hermione called as she rushed down the hall towards her best friend, trying to balance her schoolbooks in her arms.  
  
"Sorry Mione! Guess I was lost in my thoughts! Let me guess, you are going to be studying again tonight for the finals which are next week!" Ginny's amused retort wafted in the air as she stopped walking and stopped to read the posting on the wall that stated of how Gryffindor had beat Slytherin for the quidditch cup; 200 to 120, allowing her friend to catch up.  
  
"Yep! Ron is going to be so angry with me but since I told him that, you know, I would be ready for the next step of our relationship probably after the summer that has shut him up!" Hermione calmly stated knowing that her face was a brilliant tomato.  
  
"Ha! You mean he shuts up when you tell him that you might not be ready till you are eighty if he doesn't bug off! Hey you remember when I told you about Draco," at Mione's affirmative nod she continued her dialogue, "Well I have decided that my plan of seduction will happen on the night of the of 7th year ball since Malfoy is attending and I asked Harry to take me!"  
  
"Are you sure you're ready? I mean did Miranda's lessons of seduction help?" Mione asked generally still amazed by the fact that Ginny was in love with Draco and even more so that Draco seemed to love her also. Hermione hoped that when Ginny and Draco did get together that their relationship will be strong enough so it can pass any obstacles including the daunting Weasley brothers.  
  
~But I will help with Ron because I know that love can happen to the strangest combinations of people and I definitely believe that Draco will make her happy because in the last few months that I have been watching him, I have seen past his cold façade every time he has laid eyes on Ginny! Yes, they will do well even though I will always consider Draco a bastard! ~ Hermione observed while she watched her friend blush and then answer,  
  
"Um, yah I guess the lessons helped! At least I know what to do now and how to please a guy and all that!" Ginny mumbled but then carried on in a more steady tone, "We need to go to Zonko's this weekend to retrieve my gown because now after doing most of Lavender the idiot's homework, I have enough money to buy the dress!"  
  
"Wow, I still can't believe that Miranda Buckshell helped you but then you are helping her to perhaps go out with Harry once, so maybe it is a fair trade. By the by, how are you going to get Harry to go with her this weekend to Three Broomsticks? I mean he just broke up with Jessica Little, the siren bitch of Hufflepuff 5th year, therefore why would he want to go out with the average but sweet Miranda?" Hermione questioned, reminiscing on the big event that occurred last week and couldn't help but chuckle,  
  
~Poor Harry! ~  
  
*Previous Week*  
  
"Listen Jessica, we had some good times but we both known that it wouldn't work out! You are beautiful, sweet, and stylish," upon hearing Harry remark on how she was always in current fashion, Jessica cooed and fluttered her eyelashes in his direction, " and I am positive you will find somebody out there who will worship the ground you walk on but that person can't be me! I'm sorry!"  
  
~ I hope she gets the message and just goes away, I really don't want to embarrass her, alas she is the one who stopped me in the middle of the great hall to ask what I meant last night with the phrase 'We will be better off without one another, hope we can still be friends'! Personally I couldn't ever be with somebody who believes that beauty and popularity gives you the right to put other people down, even though she did make sure I only saw the sweet and kind mask she put into place! ~ Harry decided as he saw Jessica's face get really red with anger and then stomp off while yelling over her shoulder,  
  
"Harry, it is over! You suck at a lover and I never take the second best! Good-bye, hope you understand!"  
  
Unluckily for Jessica, everyone had already eavesdropped on the conservation and knew that he had dumped her so now she just made her image appear as a spoiled brat who thought she deserved anything and anyone, therefore the students laughed and snickered as she vacated the great hall. Seating himself at the Gryffindor table, Harry just put his head down trying to limit the sound of his laughter that was gurgling in his throat.  
  
"Well if anyone deserved to be embarrassed it was her, the bitch! And Harry no body believed that you weren't a good lover because all we ever hear is 'Harry is so wonderful, why can't you be like him?', so cheer up bloke!" Seamus claimed as he continued stuffing the mashed potatoes into his mouth and then almost choked when he heard the entire table burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
~Well maybe it is poor Seamus! ~ Hermione changed her thoughts while waiting for her friend's answer to her inquisition.  
  
"Actually I am just going to tell Harry that he owed me and that I expect payment now because the whole Litta affair. Harry always pays back debts! God Mione, is this a good idea? Draco hasn't even conversed with me for the last 3 months. Does he even care or am I just fooling myself?" Ginny wailed with pain.  
  
"Ginny, he is afraid. I don't believe I am saying this about that cad although following reading about his family, I understand him more. His father is a psycho and his mother and sister disappeared. He doesn't know what love is and you need to show him Ginny. You are his only hope! I have taken three months to get used to the idea of you two together and not that it will be easy but if he tries to be civil then I will support you two all of the way!" Hermione decreed with passion remembering of how Ginny has constantly been there for her.  
  
"Thank you Mione! You are the best of friends! I know he needs me, you are right! I will help him to know love and I will be happy. Just hope the boys will understand!" the red head sobbed grabbing her best friend into a bear hug in the middle of the hall, forcing both girls to drop their books.  
  
"Same back to you, Gin! Don't worry; they will have the whole summer to get used to the idea!" Mione mustered through her tears of happiness and friendship.  
  
"Oh, look! It seems that the mudblood and Weasley will force us to get life boats with all of their whining!" a bitter, taunting voice stated behind them. Whipping around their heads in record speed, the girls could only glare at the annoying visage of Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin bitch and whore. Pansy could be called beautiful with her brown hair, black eyes and huge breasts which all men appreciate.  
  
"Go crawl back under the rock which you came from!" Ginny waspishly grated whilst she unconnected her body from her best bud and took a threatening step towards the bitch. Hermione hearing that degrading and vicious slander of Muggle-borns, she tensed her lean body for the battle sure to commence.  
  
"Pansy, go back to the dorm! You are embarrassing the Slytherin name with your poor comebacks and small intelligence!" the hypnotic and bored voice of Draco's slithered into the earshot of all three women.  
  
"But Draco, they deserved it!" Pansy pleaded even as her body seductively leaned towards the muscular figure of the blond haired idol standing before her.  
  
"Don't anger me! Go!" Draco commanded just as he sent Pansy a threatening glare, waiting to see if she disobeyed the Slytherin deity. Upon receiving her orders, Pansy reluctantly left down the hall leading to the stairs of the Divination class.  
  
"Thank you even though I would have enjoyed flattening her!" Ginny smirked at the same time as she sent a dazzling smile in Draco's direction. Surprised by her beauty, Draco could only 'humph' before following Pansy's direction.  
  
"That was interesting! Come on! Let's go to the common room! We must study and prepare! March!" Hermione ground out with humor.  
  
"Yes, commander, sir!" Ginny laughably rejoined as they both ran the opposite direction as Draco, racing each other till they reached the fat lady portrait.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"Dinner was so good! I loved the pudding! Ahh, heaven!" Seamus mused, closing his eyes and picturing the food.  
  
"Is that the only thing you think about? I swear, we have been going out for the last two weeks and all I ever hear is food!" Lilian, a 5th year Gryffindor wailed dramatically whilst fainting onto the sofa causing everyone in the room to laugh.  
  
"Can't even please your own girlfriend? You should take lessons from Harry; he supposed to be the best lover in the whole world even better than Malfoy, so the women say!" Percy stated trying to reach the door before Seamus pounded him into the ground.  
  
"Yah, Harry will help!" George teased upon seeing the entrance of the infamous Potter, one of his good friends.  
  
"What can I help with?" Harry inquired confused by the scene presented to him. Hermione was reading a school book on Ron's lap, Ginny was strategizing the chess game, as she did when she asked Harry earlier today about Miranda, with Fred, Seamus and Percy were fighting and George was rolling on his back laughing with Lilian.  
  
"Nothing, Harry. The bozos are just being stupid as usual!" Hermione sighed as she massaged Ron's thigh reading the potions book.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower! So I will take an hour! Oh and Ginny make sure Miranda knows this is only going to be one date, I don't want her to be expecting to be loved by the best lover and then never get any! I don't want to hurt her Ginny!" Harry called, sauntering out of the common room bringing along his towel and shampoo while Ginny just smiled and mouthed a silent thank-you in his direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Mediterranean-May*  
  
"Nicky, come on out! It can't be that bad! Come out here now, young lady!" Liguawana ordered, tapping her foot in irritation.  
  
"It's horrible. It shows so much leg and I feel naked. I can't go out in public like this!" Nicole wailed from the other side of the bathroom door, examining herself in the mirror. The Hogswart skirt and shirt molded perfectly to her lean muscular hourglass figure. She looked like a school boy's dream but to her eyes, she still appeared as the sickly wraith-like woman of five months ago. Voldermont had allowed her to live and decided to send her to Hogswarts for the sixth year; he wants her to destroy Harry!  
  
~He doesn't tell me how he will destroy Harry but he says he will tell me in time! HA! I will never follow his plans! I have been studying magic, the world and life for the last 5 months and I have been getting more and more progressive in my power and knowledge! I will not help Voldermont! ~ Nicole reassured herself in her mind while her thoughts regressed to the meeting with her father last month,  
  
*Last Month- Lucius Malfoy's summer home~  
  
"Mistress, the master requests you in the study, now!" Liguawana emphatically stated her head down where her eyes were staring at the dirt spots on her feet since she had to discard all her clothing yesterday in preparation of Voldermont's arrival. Nicole when she was ten had gifted Liguawana with a dress which symbolized that in Nicole's eye, Liguawana was free.  
  
"I'm coming!" Nicole grunted even as she placed her body weight onto her feet and waltzed with purpose out of the library in the general direction of the east wing where the study was located. ~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is that blasted girl? Does she think that she can make me, the great Voldermont wait?" Voldermont growled, interlacing in his tone a definite chilling malice.  
  
"Actually, Great One, I just heard of your arrival and walked here, so stop making it seems as I deliberately disobeyed your orders!" a sarcastically, calm voice boomed into ear-range. Upon the voice's arrival into Voldermont's ear, his head inadvertently turned to behold a brown haired goddess, at least to most men or living creatures.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have become beautiful, in the sense of most, but to me you are just my toy to do with as I see! You have finished your first duty to me and the next will also be accomplished else dire consequences will result!" the chilling monster replied with obvious psychotic glee.  
  
"Oh, why thank you for allowing me to live! But what is my next mission, commander sir?" Nicole loftily chortled, thanking the great creator for her second chance to destroy the great plague of the world, magical and non- magical.  
  
"Do not anger me!" Voldermont hissed angrily, "The next mission for you is to go to Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to destroy Harry Potter!" Taking on a certain aura of intent, Voldermont was lost in his thoughts of the final destruction of his arch-nemesis.  
  
"Who is Harry Potter?" Nicole inquired realistically confused by the fact that someone at this school seemed to have made her terrifying father, afraid.  
  
"Who is Harry Potter? Potter is the 'boy who lived'; he is the only one who might succeed in destroying my plans of world domination and servitude of the mudbloods. You will destroy him and bring him to me by the June of the 6th year or I will take you and you will be forced to go through the torture and death that awaited Harry! Do I make myself clear?" her parent violently whispered, placing his blood red eyes on his offspring's blue/green orbs which were misted over by the general mask that his daughter always had in place so no one could read her thoughts. Inside, Nicole was feeling confusion and fear because who ever this Potter was, he must be powerful and she was supposed to dupe him.  
  
~Great Creator help me! ~ Nicole pleaded in her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, you do. How am I supposed to get close to this Potter?" Nicole countered awaiting the answer with abated breath, hoping against hope that there would be a way to out maneuver her father's orders.  
  
"Do I have to think of everything but I should have already guessed that you were as stupid as your dear departed mother, you will get as close to him as possible, make him trust you, believe in you and then in end betray him to me. It is actually very simple. The Malfoys will be returning to their home in one month time and then your true training will begin of deception and covert handlings. I will know everything you will be doing so don't disappoint me and you will follow every direction that the Malfoy gives you. Until next time!" the weighty and reed-like voice continued until he disappeared into black smoke.  
  
"You will always be a show-off and a jack ass, but I will take these lessons and then put them against you, dear father! You will be sorry that I was ever born, if you don't already!" Nicole stated, manically laughing at the fate that was bestowed on to her and wishing that she will have enough strength to rid the world of her diabolical father.  
  
"Alright, here I come! Remember that I warned you!" Nicole instructed a hint of fear in her melodious vocal chords. Opening the door, Nicole stepped out into the hall where a gaping Liguawana stood with the Hogswarts robe in tow. Spying her friend's reaction, it took all of Nicole's will power and stubbornness to not high tail it back into the bathroom and chuck the clothes in the nearest trash bin.  
  
"Mistress, you are beautiful! Just like your mother but with a kind and caring spirit to add! You will be the reining belle of Hogswarts!" Liguawana chocked out between sobs of immense joy and pride of her little Nicky and how the young woman had changed her life for the better. Liguawana still couldn't believe that in the last five months of how Nicole had reasserted her emotions back into place and of how she was so determined to stop the greatest evil that any wizard or muggle had seen.  
  
"Stop it, Liguawana! You are making me blush and I never blush!" Nicole protested with little heat for she was immeasurably pleased by the fact that the only person whose opinion was respected by her thought she was beautiful if only for the reason that Liguawana loved her as a daughter, and would say anything to please Nicole.  
  
"No, perish the thought of making my mistress blush! Here put this on, in school you will have to wear the robe over the other clothes!" the lovable elf decreed, handing the official robe into the awaiting hands of the eager young woman, who desperately wanted to modestly cover herself.  
  
"Thank you! This is much better!" Nicole exclaimed as she placed herself in front of the bathroom mirror and twirled around before she returned her brain to more important matters than vanity, "Enough of this, I must continue my training!" Quickly discarding her uniform, Nicole re-dressed into the comfy robe that Liguawana had sewn for her and waltzed determinedly to the library where her mind was vastly enlarging to all of the information she acquired.  
  
"Wait mistress, have you had any more visions?" Liguawana timidly chimed from behind, hoping that Nicole had seen more visions than just the one from last week which just was about some students at the school. These visions were of no importance when they were just about teenagers and their love interest, and not about this Harry Potter, who must be a teacher or some adult of import.  
  
"No, only the visions of students and them having fun! Not one mention or scrap of this Potter but then I haven't fully captured or controlled my gift yet, once I do though, I will let you know!" Nicole asserted weariness and sadness in her voice as she continued her trek to the library.  
  
~Sometimes I wish that I was a normal magical teenager but then that will never be so one must do what one can with the fate that one is given! And I shall! Voldermont will harass no more people, destroy no more people's lives, this I promise even if I must die to accomplish it!~ Nicole vehemently vowed, reminiscing back to the journal which inside described the horrible atrocities performed by her father.  
  
~Hogswarts- Friday, day before date with Miranda~  
  
"And as you see when you combine wolfs bane with heel of centaur, it results into a disappearance potion that utters the person invisible to all, both muggles and magical beings alike!" Professor Snape rattled on in his no-nonsense tone, paying close attention to all Gryffindor students hoping for a chance to extract points from their house. Seated in the middle row next to Ron, Harry meticulously took notes and performed the tasks asked by Professor Snape in perfect accordance with the rules and regulations of 5th year Potions class.  
  
CREAK!  
  
Hearing the door to the dank and dark dungeon classroom, all students rotated their heads to spot the person brave or foolish enough to interrupt Professor Snape's lecture. Upon seeing that is was Professor McGonagall, most students averted their faces back into place but some waited to hear what the head of Gryffindor would want to say to the head of Slytherin, arch rival houses at Hogswarts, even the house ghosts disliked each other. Just last week, Sir Nicholas was spotted trading insults with the Bloody Baron in the Great Hall where Professor Dumbledore had to politely ask them to shut-up or please leave the dining hall.  
  
"Severus, I need to have Mr. Potter come with me, Dumbledore needs to speak with him!" Professor McGonagall demanded, changing her eye's view to rest on Harry.  
  
"Of course, Minerva! Mr. Potter will just have to make up this class next week. Mr. Potter, please take all of your items, for the class will be finished by the time you will be completed with your meeting with the headmaster! Miss Grainger, take Potter's place in partnering with Weasley!" Professor Snape growled, giving his directions to the parties that were stipulated in his speech. Attaining all of his school articles, Harry followed Professor McGonagall out of the dungeons to stand in front of the gargoyle that was indeed the secret staircase to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Devil Snare! Mr. Potter, good luck and take your self to the great hall after your meeting for lunch!" Professor McGonagall stated whilst the secret staircase started elevating Harry towards the office of Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall!" Harry replied before the staircase had taken him too high to see the professor, upon the complete stop of the staircase, Harry walked off and knocked on the door to the lair of the great wizard Dumbledore.  
  
"Enter, Harry!" Professor Dumbledore allowed, turning his attention once again to the face in the fireplace flames.  
  
"You called Professor; I was just wondering what it is you needed? OH, Sirus how are you?" Harry questioned the face in the flames, a handsome middle aged man who in fact was Harry's godfather and the only wizard to ever escape Azkaban prison, the wizard prison guarded by dementors.  
  
"Harry, how are my boy? I am doing as well as any wizard can say when they are trying to fight against Voldermont and his death-eaters," Sirus Black quipped humorously but then changed serious again when he recalled the reason why Harry had been summoned.  
  
"I'm doing great, I can't wait until the summer when we get to go to the Caribbean and I don't have to spend three wonderful weeks with the Dursleys. Its important isn't it, the reason you called me? It has to do with Voldermont and his plans to destroy me, then," Harry guessed observing the stoic expressions of both the Headmaster and his godfather.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid it is. Since Sirus has been able to gain access to Voldermont's plans through the Death-eaters, he has learned that next year Voldermont will send one of his death-eaters here to destroy you. We do not how he will send his agent, if a student or a teacher, we have no idea but it is said that this particular death-eater is very powerful and important to Voldermont, so it will be very dangerous for you here. Therefore, Mr. Black and I have decided that it is up to you if you return next year to Hogswarts or if you will attend another school," Dumbledore regretfully announced, extremely saddened by the constant danger that accosted this exceptional young man.  
  
"I have never been one to run from my problems and I will not start now! Anyway Hogswarts is my home and I won't leave all of my friends! Voldermont has attempted to destroy me before and he has never succeeded, what possibly could be different this time that will result in his victory?" Harry inquired puzzled by the thought process of the deranged fiend Voldermont.  
  
"We thought you would say that Harry, that is why Professor Dumbledore and I, also I am sure the rest of the staff of Hogswarts will be on high alert making sure that you will stay safe! I must go now, the aurors have been getting closer to my location, sometimes I really wish that idiot Fudge would go after the real menace of society and not me who in reality, is trying to save his arse and the rest of the world's! I will see you in the summer, Harry!" Sirus mumbled angrily, except for the last statement in which he was actually happy, vanished out of view leaving the flames to be peculiarly normal all over again.  
  
"Harry, Hogswarts is the safest place you can be and all of us here will keep our guards up to make sure that Voldermont will not succeed!" Dumbledore calmly reassured his favorite pupil, who appeared determined to thwart the evil one's plans.  
  
"Yes, I know Professor. Thank you for telling me but I must be going to lunch now!" Harry stated, waiting for his dismissal from the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Right, go along Harry!" Dumbledore said caringly, reviewing the best time to announce to his staff the dire threat placed again on the young Potter's head. Hearing the headmaster's leave to go, Harry sauntered out of the office and quickly jumped down the stairs to the hall where his closet friends were all waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, what happen? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, terrified for her friend that the vicious wizard was repeating his attempts on Harry's life. Waiting for the answer, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all hoped for the best, that the meeting was about something happening to the Dursley and nothing to do with 'you know who'.  
  
Never one to mince words with his friends, Harry repeated everything that was said in Dumbledore's office whilst they all briskly trotted to the Great Hall. Entering the Great Hall, the four Gryffindors efficiently took their seats at the Gryffindor table and commenced eating lunch.  
  
"Well at least we know that it isn't Malfoy because he isn't someone new coming next year!" Ron observed, munching on the scrumptious chicken leg in his mouth.  
  
"It wouldn't have been Malfoy anyway because he isn't a Death-eater!" Ginny protested, roaming her eyes until they landed on the sexy blond haired young man two tables over.  
  
"Oh and how do you know that Malfoy isn't a death-eater? Have you been talking to that jerk, Ginny?" Ron vehemently hissed at his sister who was too entrapped in her fantasy world of Malfoy and her to even comment on her brother's accusation.  
  
"No, I agree with Ginny. Malfoy is too arrogant and independent to be one to follow orders from anyone!" Hermione piped in, eager to defend her best friend against her love's quick fuse temper. Being calmed down by his girlfriend, Ron had to admit that he couldn't see that arrogant Malfoy listening to anyone's orders even if it was from the dark lord. Not placing opinion, Harry smoothly altered the subject to more calmer waters,  
  
"Hey Gin, you did let Miranda know it is only one date because I am going to ask Molly out for 7th year ball!" Harry explained as he studied the beautiful red head Hufflepuff sweet heart stationed on the table to his left.  
  
"Yah, I told her and she knows that it is just a friend thing but she is so excited that she will be able to tell all of her friends 'she had gone out with Harry Potter' that she doesn't care how she gets it!" Ginny claimed, thanking the creator on Harry's generous acceptance of the date with Miranda.  
  
"So you actually going to ask out Molly? That is so cool! I hear she is really nice and sweet, not to mention pretty but Harry if you do ask her out, she isn't just a one-nighter type of girl she will expect commitment! I talked to her; she will make you a great girlfriend!" Hermione chimed, laying her head on Ron's shoulder and relaxing.  
  
"I know but she might be the one, you know the one who I will want to stay with! I mean I have had girlfriends but none of them have ever held my heart and she might just be the one!" Harry whispered, observing Molly laugh at some comment her friend had stated.  
  
"That's great, Harry! Crud, its time we left for Professor Lupin's class! We have to make up that test from last week!" Ron groaned, standing up, kissing Hermione and then vacating the Great Hall with a reluctant Harry trailing.  
  
"Mione, I'm done eating therefore lets go to the common room so you can help me plan my great night of seduction!" Ginny laughed, rearranging her skirt whilst waiting for Mione to also stand. Following Mione out of the room, Ginny couldn't help but take one last peek at Draco and when she did she was captivated by the blue ocean staring back at her. For one moment, she could see the longing and affection trapped within Draco's eyes but those emotions were swiftly shuttered and then her gaze no longer held his but was staring at his down-cast head that was conversing with Pansy Parkinson. Wrenching Ginny's arm, Hermione was finally able to regain Ginny's attention that just smiled sadly and allowed Hermione to lead her out into the halls.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, you will show him what love is!" Hermione breathed, receiving a hopeful but resigned sigh from her best friend Ginny.  
  
~~Please Review!!!!! Read and Review and receive next chapter! Thanks! ~~~~~ 


	5. Capturing a Dream

Tendencies of the Traitorous Heart~ Ch. 5 Capturing a Dream  
  
Hello! This is my first fanfic, so be fair in your reviews! I welcome flames but only constructive flames! I don't own any of the characters or places known in Harry Potter. I only own my characters Gisela Gringles and Nicole Riddle. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Summary of the story~ Nicole Riddle has lived a live of evil and cruelty but then she is finally allowed to escape the darkness but the only problem is that to stay out of the darkness she must follow her father's plans or die. And this plan contains Harry Potter who might be the key to open Nicole's guarded and hidden heart but will Harry want to? Read and find out if love can conquer all or if the darkness will always succeed in its plans of destruction!  
  
~ Hogsmeade, Saturday-the Big Date~  
  
"Two apple pie slices for desert, please! Thanks!" Harry ordered as the waitress wrote down the meals and skipped away to place them. After spending an entire afternoon with Miranda, a sweet but airhead young woman, Harry was ready to die on the spot of boredom. Listening to Miranda's endless droll, Harry could only thank himself for his misfortune, for it was he who agreed that it would be for the best if Hermione, Ginny and Ron went to Zonko's to fetch the robes for the 7th year graduation bash whilst he escorted Miranda for lunch.  
  
~Ha! You are such a bone head and now you pay for your lack of intelligence! ~ Harry scolded, opening his one ear to catch up with whatever gossip Miranda was now spewing,  
  
"And then I heard that actually Litta Dougal wanted to just sleep with all three gods of Hogswarts. Could you imagine it? Her sleeping with Ron and you, yah right but Malfoy is such a slut that he probably did sleep with her just to make her shut up. Oh look, there's Malfoy now! He is very handsome but not as handsome or as sexy as you Harry!"  
  
Following the direction of Miranda's blatant staring; Harry was accosted by the site of the Hogswarts hopefuls, girls that wanted to associate with just one of the Hogswarts gods, piling in on Malfoy, who appeared at ease with all of the attention.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies! I'm sorry but I'm must be getting my lunch now but here give Crabbe and Goyle your names and you might be just one of the lucky few to attain my personal attention!" Draco purred causing all of the women's heart a flutter. Receiving the way to the bed or hopefully the heart of one of the sexiest bad boys to ever grace the world, most of the young ladies lunged at Malfoy's henchman screaming their names at the top of their lungs causing Crabbe and Goyle to expediently write their names to cease the immense noise coming from this pack of girls. Effortlessly maneuvering out of the chaos, Draco purposefully seated himself at the Slytherin table, placing himself among more of his admirers.  
  
"God, he just can't get enough!" Harry whispered, amused by Malfoy's tactics to always stay in the lime light. "Wow, all those girls wanted Malfoy, too! I guess they would take any one of you three, right Harry?" Miranda inquired, gobbling up her apple pie slice with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yah, they will take anyone they can get out of the three of us!" Ron piped in, walking up to the table and plopping himself on the seat while correcting the position of his robe that had been almost tore off by the hopefuls.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Harry questioned, scanning the restaurant for any sign of Hermione or Ginny.  
  
"They're coming, just had to pay for their new robes! And I have yours with mine, so don't worry!" Ron returned, trying to covertly put Harry's half eaten pie into his mouth and then swiftly consuming it before he had the chance of being caught red handed.  
  
Prancing into the restaurant, arrived Ginny and Hermione who both had dazzling smiles on their faces due to the fact that the prices of their new exquisite robes had been less than expected. Spotting Ron, Hermione charged through the gaggle of girls and sat herself with poise down at the table, extracting a piece of the pie that Ron was just about to consume.  
  
"Hey that was mine!" Ron pouted, finishing the piece of pie.  
  
"No, it was Harry's and don't complain, it is so childish Ronald Weasley!" Hermione spat, truly affronted by the fact of her boyfriend's dislike of sharing. Rubbing his shin after a well placed kick from Harry, Ron gave over and apologized to Hermione, stopping her lecture in mid-breath.  
  
"Its ok, Ron. I still love you!" Hermione cooed, kissing her beloved boyfriend on the lips. Still standing by the front of the restaurant, Ginny was appalled at these young women who were giving their names to the two nitwits so they could closer to HER man!  
  
~Oh hell no! This stops now!~ Ginny screamed inside, while dragging two stunned young gentlemen out of the restaurant, slapping them both on the side of their heads once outside in the back of the Three Broomsticks. Spying Crabbe and Goyle being almost literally lifted outside by a Weasley, Pansy thought it prudent to notify Malfoy, who upon hearing, angrily stood and waltzed outside, rage in his every movement. Also seeing Ginny pull the two dumb heads out of the restaurant and a terrifying Malfoy following close behind, Hermione could only smile thinking of how love had a funny way of showing itself when the two lovers were in high emotions.  
  
~Good luck Ginny! You are going to need it!~ Hermione echoed in her mind. Completing her apple pie, Miranda just enjoyed watching the teasing trio of friends who were so in sync with one another that they knew each other's limits and feelings.  
  
~Probably should leave them, so they can be with each other! I got to go out with Harry Potter, all of my friends will be so envious!~ Miranda chimed, straightening her body and giving her excuse for leaving and her thanks and strolling out of the restaurant like she was the queen of the universe.  
  
"I will never do that again, she was a sweet girl but there isn't much to work with upstairs!" Harry breathed with relief.  
  
"We know, sorry Harry but you did do Ginny a big favor!" Hermione consoled while placing her hands over Harry's and squeezing lightly.  
  
"Speaking of my little sister, where is she?" Ron glowered, turning his head this way and that trying to locate his little sis.  
  
~Think quick, Mione!~ Hermione instructed while she voiced, "Umm, she decided to go with some of her friends to Honeyduke's and she said she will meet us back at Hogswarts later tonight!"  
  
"Oh, ok. Harry look, there is Molly. Go on lover boy and catch the prize!" Ron teased whilst shrugging his right shoulder in the direction of where Molly Haboit had sat down not more than two minutes ago. Laughing Harry extracted himself out of is seat and marched over to the beautiful Molly, who upon noticing his attention smiled and gestured for him to take a seat across from her.  
  
"Hello, Harry! What brings you to see little old me?" Molly happily inquired, thinking in her head of how she must be the luckiest woman in the world to have gained the attention of the beautiful man seated in front of her.  
  
"Well, you see Molly, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to the 7th year graduation ball on June 4th with me?" Harry wondered with a miniscule amount of shyness.  
  
"Oh my gosh, yes Harry! I would love to!" Molly cried, smiling her most seductive and blazing smile that she contained in her female arsenal. Being accepted by the girl who might be 'the one', Harry was pleased and his smile showed it.  
  
"Great, then we will talk some more about the details next week during flying class and you should probably wear a fancy dress because it is formal and I know that if you even try to dress up with how beautiful you are right now and you don't even try, that if you dressed up, you will be the goddess of the ball." Harry supplied, amused by the total surprise and excitement that washed over Molly's face before throwing herself across the table to give Harry a big kiss and hug. Contentedly stationed on Harry's lap now, Molly could only reply,  
  
"Harry, you are amazing! That dance is so exclusive, it takes forever to get tickets to get in. How did you do it?"  
  
"I have my connections and I am also a prefect," Harry smirked, knowing at that moment why he was called a god among the women, he always aimed to please.  
  
"I better be off, Harry but I will definitely go with you to the 7th year graduation ball. See ya later, baby!" Molly mused, giving a Harry a very thorough kiss and seductively sailing out of the restaurant.  
  
~Oops! I promised Ginny that I would take her to the dance but she will understand because she knows how important this date is with Molly. This date will decide if she possibly could be 'the one'~ Harry corrected.  
  
"That was just disconcerting, the way women would almost die to go out with you! Not even Malfoy and I have that power, not that I need that power now due to fact of Hermione but still it is so wrong!" Ron wailed from behind Harry, whilst Hermione gave Ron a tight hug and whispered into his ear causing Ron to ridiculously grin.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to have any problems in the love life either, Ron and what can I say I am the best lover!" Harry resignedly stated, running out the restaurant closely followed by his two laughing friends.  
  
~Out Behind Three Broomsticks~  
  
"And you can tell that arrogant Malfoy, that he is a pigheaded jackass that needs to be shot on the spot!" Ginny monologued, angrily prancing back and forth in front of the terrified Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, Madame, it seems you will get to tell me yourself, for I am here at your disposal!" Malfoy chilling drawled from behind Ginny who ceased in mid- tirade and turned her head cautiously to behold a furious Draco leaning against the wall with both arms lazily crossed on his chest.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle, go back to the school! I will talk to you two later!" Draco continued in his same dry tone and then shouted seeing as that his two stupid cohorts weren't leaving, "NOW!" Moving as efficiently as their lumbering bodies could, Crabbe and Goyle scurried out of the alley and headed towards the school.  
  
"Seeing as were now alone, let's have it out. Who the hell do you think you are?" Draco ground out with obvious difficulty, since he was seething with anger. Throwing caution to the wind and allowing all of her emotions to take control, Ginny decided to vent all of her frustration, hurt and anger on the cause of it all,  
  
"Who do I think I am? Who do I think I am? I am the woman, you almost made love to in the prefect boy's bathroom, I am the woman who defends you against my brothers, I am the woman who almost decapitated Litta when I heard her say she wanted to have a threesome with you in it, I am the woman who has tried to understand you and your reluctance to love, I am the woman who is willing to go against all who love her just to be with you, I am the woman who has went through hell for the last three months hoping that you would give her any sign why you just left her, I am the woman who has enough patience to wait for you to see the light but no more, damn it, I am the woman who loves you and I need to know right here and now if you love me at all? If you don't then I will leave you alone and get on with my life because this is hell I have been going through hearing about the latest woman you have slept with, the latest woman who threw herself at you, the latest woman you might love and I won't, I WON'T go through it anymore!!! So tell me now, damn you, if there is anything more that you feel for me besides lust or pity?" Mesmerized by the pure emotions coursing through Ginny's body and all of what she said, the most important thing in her entire speech that Draco heard was that she loved him, she loved him for him because he knew she had found out almost everything about his past and yet she didn't shrink away with disgust upon hearing the horrible deeds performed by his family. Still silent, Ginny watched the insecurity and hope flash in Draco's eyes and knew that she had to reassure him that she loved him no matter what his family had done because she didn't love his family, she loved him.  
  
"Draco, listen to me. I know about the cruelty your father has bestowed on people but you are not your father! I know that your father tried to force you to become a Death-eater by yet you didn't, Draco. I love you, Draco and there is nothing that your father can do that will change that. But I need to know Draco, do you love me?" Ginny bravely defended, preparing her emotions and mind for the worst and bowing her head trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Upon the tensing of Ginny's body, Draco was able to come out of the mist that had been currently residing in his brain, stepping in front of Ginny, Draco slowly lifted Ginny's head with his knuckle and staring into Ginny's questioning wet orbs, Draco lowered his mouth unto his hers. Feeling the soft like pressure of Draco's lips, Ginny immediately opened her mouth allowing access to Draco's prying tongue. After what seemed an eternity of kissing, Draco reluctantly lifted his head, gasping for breath.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, I love you and I will always love you! And if you ever want to scold me again for having the women jump on me then go right ahead because you are the only person who I respect your opinion and your thoughts and I don't want to live without you, Ginny! You make my life complete, you allowed me to fill my life with light and love and without you I would become that same empty shell and I don't want to Ginny! I don't want to become my father and you are the only one who I want to fill my life with. Do you understand?" Draco pressed, happy for the first time in his life because now he felt as if his soul had been returned to him. Listening to Malfoy avow his love for her, Ginny permitted the tears that had been collecting her eyes to fall down her face before she nodded her head and kissed Draco for all she was worth.  
  
"Oh god, Malfoy make love to me! Let's make this day perfect! Please Draco, I want to feel your love for me!" Ginny pleaded, hugging Malfoy tightly. Chocking on a gasp, Malfoy could only manage a gravely rumble,  
  
"Ginny, we don't have to! I mean I can wait Ginny, I don't want you to feel that if we don't make love, make love, I like the sound of that. All I have ever called what happens between a man and a woman was sex but with you Ginny, it would be making love. Are you sure? I will love you no matter what, Ginny, I mean I do want you Ginny, desperately but I will wait for you Ginny. There is no rush!"  
  
"But Draco, I want to. Didn't you know that on 7th year graduation ball, I was supposed to seduce you and have you admit whether you love me or not? I even had lessons from Miranda so that I would be able to, ya know, please you!" Ginny trailed off, blushing at admitting her stupidity at having lessons.  
  
"You took lessons?" Draco asked laughing.  
  
"Yes and don't laugh at me or I might just try those lessons on some other guy!" Ginny threatened and chuckled when Draco tightened his hold around her waist and growled into her ear,  
  
"If another man ever touches you Ginny, he will wish he was dead! But I guess we shouldn't let those lessons go to waste and I would like to see what this Miranda taught you! Wait, did Miranda Buskshell teach you?" Draco flustered.  
  
"Yes, why?" Ginny rejoined awaiting the answer.  
  
"Well, don't get mad at me! This is before I had fallen in love with you because after I did Ginny I only slept with one woman because I was hoping that having sex would push you out of my system but it only made it worse due to I knew Ginny, that only making love to you would ever make me feel complete and satisfied and I was scared. But back to Miranda, I had slept with her once and she was a piece of work, if I might say so. She is no sweet thing, she is so kinky in bed, it scared me and I have enough experience that you, my dear, will never go without pleasure!" Malfoy seductively breathed onto Ginny's neck.  
  
"Oh, ok. I forgive you if you can get me to the nearest hotel and show me this pleasure you are talking about!" Ginny replied stroking Draco's thigh, feeling his muscles bunch under his blue dress cargo pants.  
  
"God, woman you will be the death of me! Come on!" Malfoy instructed as he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her to the Feather Angel Inn on the next street. Unfortunately for them, a pair of male eyes had been watching them and now stalked them with a purposeful angry stride, rapidly catching up with the two lovers.  
  
~Mediterranean~  
  
Tossing and turning in her down comforter, Nicole could almost feel the pleasure that the young woman in her dream was receiving from her lover;  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
His mouth was hot and hungry on hers, crushing her delicate lips making them swell with each subtle kiss, he placed on her lovely mouth. Gasping from the sheer magnetism and hunger radiating from their bodies, she quickly felt the powerful warm force of his tongue plunge into her mouth. It plundered until all she could feel was each thrust of his silky heated tongue do battle with her own. Groaning in admiration of her innocent seduction, he grasped fistfuls of her velvety lengths of hair and wrapped them around his hands pulling her head back in the process allowing immediate access to her taunting scorching flesh of her throat. Dizzy, lightheaded, she clung to him, arching against him, reveling in the sensations of his mouth on her skin. Moving her arms from behind his neck, she gently glided them down the front of his body, allowing each of her sleek digits to accost every inch of male skin that they came into contact with.  
  
"Chloe" he growled before un-twining his hands from her hair and stroking her body with his hands. Straining against him, the young woman felt his hand slip beneath her shirt and unfasten her bra before gently cradling her breast in his hand and teasing the coral-hue top with his thumb. Passion fairly sizzled in the atmosphere around these two teens! Gaining more strength and gumption, she trailed her hand down to where the huge bulge in his brown khaki pants was located. Her entire body started to tingle in strange ways as if waiting for something, a conclusion of some sorts but what exactly it was she had no clue. Measuring the size of him with her hand, she became nervous by the fact that he couldn't possibly fit inside her the way all of those books described. Panting and retracting her hand, she lowered her head against his shoulder as she felt both of his hands now draw away from her breasts and massage her back in reassuring circles whilst he inquired,  
  
"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No but you can't possibly fit inside me. It won't work and I don't want you to be disappointed when we can't finish!" the young woman muttered regretfully.  
  
"Oh, my little innocent! I will fit, don't worry! Trust me!" the male suggested waiting for her affirmative nod before continuing his administrations of her body.  
  
All of the sudden, Nicole's dream shape shifted into another while she continued watching in her sleep;  
  
~Second Dream Sequence~  
  
"You know I can't dance! No, this will be so embarrassing!" the same young woman of the last dream wailed at her boyfriend who dragged her out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Just put your arms around my neck, and follow my lead. See you are doing great! Also you look very beautiful tonight!" her dance partner stated, twirling her in a circle.  
  
"Thank you but if you ever make me do something I don't want to do again then I will hurt you!" the young woman threatened obviously still nervous about dancing and her possible embarrassment when every girl it seemed was hoping for her failure.  
  
"My little innocent, didn't you know that you as my girlfriend are not supposed to render bodily damage to me, your boyfriend!" her gorgeous boyfriend cockily cried.  
  
"You know how I hate that nickname but since I am an little innocent as you call me, well then I must be going through the learning experience of how to be girlfriend and since I have heard that the best way to learn is through actual experience. Why don't we just see if I shouldn't do you bodily harm," the girl confided while aiming her foot to catch him perfectly in the shin.  
  
"Now, now let's play nice children!" another young man laughed as he swung his dance partner next to the them.  
  
"Yes, I agree, lets play nice! And since you dislike my endearment for you, so much, then I will change it to, hmm, brat!" her boyfriend stated relieved when she placed her foot back into a normal position and smiled but then was terrified when she whispered into his ear,  
  
"Darling, I will play nice. Oh and I have decided to be abstinent for the next entire month, since you know I want to play nice and when I am in your bed I am so naughty! Some would even call me a brat!" she inspired, loving when her love's mouth dropped open and he faltered in his dance steps.  
  
"My god, you actually believed me! Ha, that will teach you to me mess with me or I might actually do it next time," the young woman laughed gaily even as her boyfriend grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground swinging her around in circles until she again faced him and he fully consumed her mouth with his own in front of all the other students. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Repeating the morphing process, Nicole's dream changed into something evil and sadistic and she couldn't cease herself from shivering involuntarily;  
  
~Third Dream Sequence~  
  
"Listen bitch, you will decide either all of your friends or him? Decide now!" a vicious voice ordered with relish.  
  
"No, I won't. You can't make me do this!" the lady wailed, falling onto her knees, tears falling freely down her face.  
  
" Save the others! You must save the others!" the lady's love croaked from his thirst parched lips looking upon his once true soul mate in despair and hatred.  
  
"No, please don't ask me of this! I can't, I love him. No!" she whimpered, having her face jerked backwards by her hair.  
  
"You will kill either all of your friends or him, traitor of mine or everyone will die!" the demented monster hissed.  
  
~No, I vowed. I love you, my love! Never forget that, I know that now you hate and despise me but perhaps in time, you will find it in your heart to forgive me! Good-bye and do not hesitate to kill, you must! I love you!~ the female thought as she stated the incantation taught to her by her powerful relative, allowing herself to freely give her power and life essence to someone of her choosing. Creating a huge flash of light, the woman surrendered all, to save the only people that ever mattered to her and her one and only love !  
  
"NO!" screamed the tied prisoner whilst he strained against his bonds trying to reach the lady inside the almost blinding burst of light but stopped when inside his head he heard,  
  
~Good-bye, my love! ~  
  
Springing upright in bed, Nicole could only instruct herself to breath while the terror and coldness receded from her body.  
  
"Oh my god, is my future entangled within that intricate web? God, I hope not!" Nicole fervently drawled as she placed herself back onto her pillow and tried to make herself be taken back into a sleep without dreams.  
  
Please Review because when you read and review, you receive a new chapter! So please take the little bit amount of time it takes and review! 


End file.
